Never Give Up Hope
by Not Just Another Fan Girl 42
Summary: He's the youngest in the Pack and as the years pass, he still hasn't found his imprint. A walk on the beach changes everything….or does it? Set several years post BD2, Collin/OC, Rating T **Based on a pairing that began in the OTRP forum!**
1. Chapter 1

**Never Give Up Hope**

**Chapter 1**

(Page Break)

**Collin**

The waves wash up against the shore at his feet but he doesn't seem to even notice. His mind is a million miles away. Collin had finished patrol once again and he's walking along the beach trying to calm his mind before heading home. He couldn't go straight home after a busy night of chasing vampires. His parents wouldn't understand why he was burning up to the touch or why his eyes had a bit of a yellow hue. His wolf still lingered at the surface so he had learned to take an hour or so to relax before heading in. However, lately, his wolf didn't want to let go of him after he phased back. If anything, it was quite the opposite; he was beginning to claw at the surface wanting more, but Collin couldn't figure out what that was.

After the incident with the Volturi, life on the Res had become much calmer and time carried on, weeks turned into months and even years. There was still the occasional nomad vampire that would unknowingly wander onto the Tribal lands but the Pack had grown to the point that there were more than enough Protectors to cover the shifts. This left Collin with more free time on his hands and a restless wolf to deal with. Most of the older members of the Pack had settled into imprint bliss with happy homes, weddings and a couple of children on the way, but not Collin. He felt as though Life had moved on without him. He had no one to call his own.

As he kicked the random rock along the shore, he ran through his short comings once again in his head. He wasn't the largest wolf in the Pack. He was shy and unassuming, prone to staying at the edge of the group rather than in the middle. He had a stutter that he felt was his stumbling block. It got in the way anytime he tried to talk, but it was worse whenever he tried to talk to a girl. How would he ever find his Imprint if he couldn't even talk to her? Sighing, he sits down in the sand, ignoring the soothing sound of the waves, lost in his own thoughts.

(page break)

**Raven**

When she was given the chance to get off of the Res by graduating high school early, she jumped on the opportunity. Raven went off to Seattle to study art at the University of Washington with the belief that she would never again return to the Res. She wouldn't look back. Her life there had been filled with confusion and heartbreak. She wanted, no needed with every fiber of her being, to move on with her life, to find herself.

As a child, Raven had always been the shyest of them all. She could very easily stay in a corner drawing and coloring, ignoring the world around her, safe in the made up world in her imagination. Her mother had died when she was four and unable to truly cope with the loss, Raven had withdrawn from the world and had no real desire to rejoin it. If it weren't for Aunt Sue who helped raise her alongside her own children Leah and Seth, Raven would have happily spent the rest of her life in her room, locked away from everyone and everything.

As time passed, Raven grew into an introverted teenager who rarely spoke to anyone outside of her family. She kept her head buried in her artwork so that she wouldn't have to interact with anyone with other than her art teacher who eventually convinced her to submit her work to U of WA. Much to their surprise, she had been accepted into the program and was on her way to the escape that she desperately felt she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Give Up Hope**

**CHAPTER 2**

The evening that she received the phone call, the World stopped spinning for her. It was so sudden, so fast, so out of left field that all she could do was sit on the couch and stare out into space, trying to wrap her head around what Aunt Sue had just told her. This couldn't happen. He would have mentioned it to her. Wouldn't he? The better part of an hour passes before she finally stands up and walks into the kitchen. Her motions are like that of a zombie, devoid of any real energy or emotion. When did this all start? How did it end? What do I do? Standing in her apartment looking out over the skyline of Seattle, she begins to wonder when did she lose all contact with them. What do I do now?

The next morning, she calls her boss to explain why she had to take a sudden leave of absence. Yes, she would be coming back. She had a fantastic job at that graphic design firm. Raven had worked hard to get through college and had been offered the job almost the second after she crossed the stage with her diploma in hand. She was fast, efficient and creative. The Lawson Design Firm immediately brought her into the world that she had always dreamed of. She had a boss that was very pleased with her work, a corner office that she had just moved into with her last promotion and a really nice salary. She had recently moved into her apartment. It was on the "right" side of town, full of windows, light, and a great view of the city. According to some, she had it all.

Then why did she feel so empty?

( )

A week has passed in a blur of activities, motions and people who came to see her. Why did they feel the need to talk to her? She hadn't set foot on this Res in years and out of the blue, she found herself surrounded by family and friends. They told her that everything happened as it should have, that they were happy to see that she had come back home. Was she happy to be back on Tribal land? Was this her home?

The crowds of people had finally dispersed. The arrangements were finished. All that was left was her childhood home and the memories it held. She sits in the living room, staring at the walls, looking at the pictures of her mom and dad, of her as a baby. In her mind, she sees her dad standing in the kitchen trying to fix dinner. She sees the corner that held the Christmas tree every year, but regardless of how hard her dad tried, the Holidays never felt right. There was a hole in their family that neither of them would discuss. Suddenly she stands. With every passing second, the walls of her childhood home felt as though they were closing in on her, suffocating her, forcing her to face feelings that she had intentionally pushed to the furthest corner of her mind, to be ignored and washed over.

Barging out the front door, she heads for the beach to escape the overwhelming feelings that surrounded her. Tears threatened as she walked out onto the sands of her youth. She had spent countless hours there while growing up. Aunt Sue had tried so hard to include her in the pic nics, trips to the beach, and other activities, but she always felt like she was on the outside looking in at something that could never be hers, as if she didn't belong.

Her feet lead her to one particular rock, the only place in which she felt any real connection to her real family, her mother's rock. Well, it didn't really belong to her mother but it was the only place where she had a memory of her family when it was whole, when they were happy. At around the age of 14, she had found a video recording of her with her mom and dad at this very beach, playing and laughing. There was a portion of the video of her building a sand castle with her mom right in front of this very rock. She was around 4 years old. They were all joking around. Everyone was smiling. It was the last time her mom was ever captured on video or photograph. It was the last time that her family was complete.

As if drawn by a magnet, she walks toward the rock just like she had in her teenage years. She crawled up on top of it to talk her mother as she had done countless times when her head was filled with emotions that she couldn't understand. Raven would explain her problems and angst believing that her mom was listening and occasionally a warm breeze would whip through her hair. She liked to believe that was her mother's response to her questions.

She had lost all track of time as she sat there whispering to her mother, letting her emotions go on the wind, when she looked up to see him walking towards her. Although she had been taught to be polite, to say hello, Raven stayed where she was, tears streaming down her face and lost in her own pain.

()

Walking along what should have been a well worn path; Collin takes his usual stroll to cool down before heading home. He had been giving thought to moving out of his parents place but his insecurities would raise their ugly head, usually stopping him right before he walks into their house to talk to them about it. He kicks a rock in frustration. He turns to watch the waves for a moment. On the wind, he catches the scent of salt…of tears. Looking a little further down the beach, he sees her, alone on her rock. For some reason, he feels compelled to see if she's ok. He heads in her direction.

He stands at a distance, just watching. She was a Quileute that much was obvious by her skin tone and hair. She was also average height and on the thin side. The breeze shifts and her scent hits him. He could smell her pain, her tears and her fear. Carefully so that he wouldn't startle her, he approaches.

"Um…h-h-hi. Are y-y-you new to th-th-the res?" he asks her. His hands jammed into his pockets, trying to cover his nervousness. Even though she was obviously upset and hurting, she was still a girl. He waits patiently for her answer.

She shakes her head and sniffles. "No, I'm not. I've just not been here for a very long time." Her head comes up and he finds himself looking at a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her face was tear stained and there was a slight tremor to her voice.

Collin takes a step closer, making his nerves jump again. "Are y-y-you hurt or do y-y-you need s-something? Can I h-h-h-help you?" He realizes that his stuttering is getting worse around her. He looks down at his feet, cursing the fact that he's never been able to have the simplest of conversations with someone and this girl needed his help.

"I'll be ok. I've a lot on my mind is all." She shrugs. "I don't know what to do with the mess that I've found myself in." Pulling her knees up to her chin, she wraps her arms around them, as if trying to hold herself together.

Taking yet another step closer, he watches her. "H-h-hi, I'm C-collin L-l-litlesea." He smiles shyly at her.

The wind whips her hair again, causing her to have to push her hair back from her face. "Hi Collin, I'm Raven Uley."

His head pops up. "U-u-uley? Are y-y-you related t-to S-s-s-sam U-uley?"

"We're very distant cousins. It's been ages since I saw him." She swallows back some emotions. "I haven't lived here on the res for a little over 6 years. I don't know if I would recognize him if I saw him."

"W-w-w-what made you come back?" His curiosity is peaked.

"My father died. I came to take care of the arrangements." She sighs, sniffling.

He thinks for a moment. Lucas Uley. Nodding, he remembered hearing something through the Pack of his passing, but why didn't anyone mention her? Collin scratches the back of his head, mostly out of habit. "What are you going to do now?" He lets his gaze wander across the water, noticing that the sky is getting dark. Night time would be on them soon. She can't stay out here alone.

"I don't know. I've some decisions to make." She sighs in resignation. "I don't know what to do with the house that I just inherited and there's some lose ends in dealing with his medical bills that I need to take care of. I don't know what to do about my work either." She looks at him, really looks at him, and notices that he's a very handsome man, but she's not interested so she shrugs.

Collin nods, still looking at the water and listening to her. "Y-y-y-you need to t-t-t-take your time, not r-r-rush things." The wind picks up as the sky gets darker. His brow furrows. She can't stay out here much longer. "G-g-g-gonna get cold q-q-q-quick out h-h-here now. Y-y-you need to h-h-h-head home." He looks down, frustrated with himself.

"I can't go back to the house yet. I need to get away from it a while longer. It hurts too much." She closes her eyes, wishing that her childhood home wasn't now filled with so many sad memories. Raven shivers as another blast of wind hits her.

Thinking fast, he understood the need to be away from it all but she would get sick for sure if she stayed out here on the beach much longer. "H-h-how about a s-s-s-sm-small bonfire to k-k-keep you w-warm? I c-c-could build it-it for y-y-you." Collin turns to look at her, sees her shivering and becomes determined.

She pushes her hair from her face again with a sigh. "I'd like that if you don't mind. I want to stay out here until I get sleepy so that I can maybe finally get some rest."

"Alr-r-right…" He gets to work collecting some driftwood, finding a slightly sheltered area to build it, and stacking it properly. In no time, he had a nice bonfire built for her. "H-h-h-here you go." Collin holds his hand up for her to help her down.

Raven takes it hesitantly and hops down off of her rock. Walking over to the fire, she sits down, not caring that the sand could ruin her clothes. Her mind was numb from everything that she had gone through. She wraps her arms around her knees and stares at the flames allowing it to relax her.

He sits down near the fire a few feet away. Noticing that she zoned out watching the flames flicker, he took an opportunity to look at her more closely. He saw that she was truly beautiful. His mind wanders to what it would be like to see her laugh and smile, to not be so sad. His hands wanted to reach out to comfort her but he knew that would be pushing things so instead, he sat with her quietly, letting her cry out her grief. As the better part of an hour passes, her eyes go heavy and she looks like she's about to fall over from exhaustion.

"H-h-hey Raven…why d-don't you let me t-t-take you h-home? You n-need to go to b-b-bed."

Her eyes open. She fights past the exhaustion just enough to see the logic in his words. Raven nods. "Ok…" she tries to stand but she's too tired.

Quick on his feet, he helps her up. "I-I've got y-y-you. Point m-m-me to y-y-your house." Noting the direction that she points, Collin picks her up in his arms easily, kicks sand over the fire to put it out and carries her home. Between her exhaustion and his elevated body warmth, she quickly falls fast asleep in his arms. The front door was unlocked so he let them in and gently lays her on the couch. He takes off her shoes and covers her with a blanket. Allowing himself a moment of indulgence, he brushes her hair from her face as he smiles at her. He whispers "I'll s-s-ssee you tomorrow R-r-r-raven Uley." before he lets himself out, making sure that the front door was locked tight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stefanie Meyers owns the characters from Twilight, not me. :)**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, there's a knock on my door. I wake to find myself laying on the couch in the living room and a quilt tucked around me. Giving my head a shake, I sit up, trying to remember how I got here. Then, I remember the bonfire and the nice guy….Collin…yeah, that's his name.

The knock sounds again so I get up yawning, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I open the door to see the same guy standing in front of me, smiling, with a basket in his hands. "Um….hi." Leaning against the door frame, I watch him. For his size, he seems so nervous to be standing in front of me.

"M-m-m-mornin' R-r-raven. I-I-I thought I-I w-w-would ch-check up on-on you. I-I br-br-brought y-y-you some br-breakfast." He holds the basket up. It's filled with fresh muffins and juice. "I-I talked m-m-mom into m-making th-them f-f-for us."

I can't help but smile at him. He's being sweet. I hold the door open. "Come on in. Eat with me." I don't care much for being in the house alone anyway.

We spend the next hour or so just talking about the reservation, finding common ground in the teachers at the school, getting to know each other. I find it relaxing to simply talk to him, to hang out with someone who just wanted to be a friend. We manage to eat about half of the muffins and finish off a gallon of OJ, which is more than I've eaten at any one time since I arrived.

"H-h-how about w-we go on a-a-a w-walk later th-this afternoon? Maybe d-d-d-down to L-La Push?" Collin asks with a shy smile. I think he could turn into a true friend if I give him the opportunity. I couldn't tell him no.

Nodding my agreement, I finish my last bite of muffin. "I'd like that. I need to work for a bit this morning. I have to finish a project. How about one o'clock?" He smiles brightly at my answer and I notice his eyes again. They're a deep chocolate brown with little flecks of gold.

After Collin leaves, I shower and put on my comfy pjs with a t-shirt so that I can get down to work. I manage to finish up the project by 11:30, leaving me plenty of time to eat lunch and then get super-nervous myself. It's just a walk on the beach. What's the big deal? After a quick phone call to my office back in Seattle, I allow myself to actually explore my childhood home.

When I lived here before, I never wanted to know the world beyond my own bedroom, my personal sanctuary where nothing could hurt me. With the exception of when I was with Aunt Sue because dad was working, I spent hours upon hours sitting on my bed or at my window drawing and sketching. I had no desire to really discover all of the nooks and crannies in the house. I find the door leading to the attic. In a moment of bravery, I climb the stairs to find neatly stacked boxes, each labeled with the year, each holding a collection of my childhood photos and old school papers. I looked around a bit more and then, I found it, my mom's wedding dress. I allow myself a quiet cry as the realization of how much I have lost now that both of my parents are gone. What does my life have to offer me now? A cold yet posh apartment in a busy, loud life style. All of that was nothing that I felt truly belonged to me. Where do I really belong?

I open another box to find some really old photos of me as a kid. I'm standing beside a very young Leah and an even littler Seth, playing on the tire swing behind the Clearwater house. I look through more photos and find more faces that I remember from the funeral, the Blacks, the Atearas and the Camerons. I smile at some of the silliness captured in these pictures. I find myself wanting what I once had here. Finally, I understand. I have been running away from the one thing that I need the most. I need connection and I need a rock, stability. Dad never knew how to give me that given that his own life, his own heart, had been shaken to the core with mom's death. He never recovered. It was our extended family that had reached out to me, helping me to hold on. They never faltered. They were ever present.

Maybe I needed to stop being in such a rush to get off of the reservation. Maybe I need to reconsider giving up my family home. Maybe it was time to stop running. Looks like I have more things to think about before returning to Seattle.

Walking back downstairs with one of my old art portfolios in my hands, the phone starts ringing, pulling me out of my thoughts. I answer to find Ana, the person that I had been talking to at the hospital that's in charge of billing, on the line, telling me that the last of the outstanding medical charges have been covered by dad's insurance. Ana had been nice enough to help me work through the bills, and insurance red tape. She had recently lost her sister to cancer herself so she was well aware of how overwhelming this whole thing is. Nodding, I give her my thanks and sit on the couch. I put my portfolio on the coffee table and look around the house. Well, I didn't have to sell the house to cover dad's bills. It's paid off completely and it's mine.

* * *

><p>Promptly at one o'clock, I hear another knock at my door. Opening it up, I see a smiling and still nervous Collin. He has changed his clothes and it looks as though he has recently showered. "Come on in, Collin. I just need to grab my shoes and keys." He lets himself in as I go back to my bedroom.<p>

Gremlins must have taken off with my sandals because it took me a good ten minutes to find them. How could they have been so far back beneath my bed? I walk back out to the living room to find Collin looking at my old portfolio that I had left open on the coffee table.

"Wh-who drew th-th-these?" He points to the pictures on the open page. Those were my earliest sketches from when I was finally beginning to consider myself a serious artist. I sit down in front of the portfolio to put on my shoes.

"Those? I drew them when I was in the eighth grade I think." I answer. He's looking at the colored ones closely, like he recognizes something about the drawings themselves.

"Why d-d-did you o-only draw w-w-wolves? Wh-why not b-b-bears or hawks?" He looks up at me with a curious glimmer in his eyes.

I shrug as I slip on my other shoe. "I don't know. I became obsessed with them at a young age. Maybe it was from listening to the legends about our tribe's protectors?" Shaking my head, I stand and start looking for my keys.

"You d-d-drew this p-p-particular wolf over a-a-and over." He points to a reddish brown wolf with a smile on his face. I notice how his face has lights up as he relaxes into our once again easy conversation.

Flipping to the next page, I show him even more renditions of that same wolf. "I know. I had a thing for his particular look, especially his fur. Chuckling, I point to one particular drawing of that wolf howling at the moon, tracing my finger over it. "I think I must have reworked this one a dozen times before I decided it was the way it should be. "

Collin nods. "H-h-he's well d-d-done." Standing up next to me, I realize just how tall he is. He's immense standing beside me and I'm not short. "Are-are y-y-y-you ready?" He takes a step towards the door.

"I am. " I grab my keys as I follow him out the door. He waits for me to lock up before we head off down the path to the beach. Our walk is really nice with the birds singing and squirrels skittering in the trees. I give in a little and allow myself to just look at the scenery around me, letting Collin lead the way.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of warm hands on my waist just as I trip over an exposed root. I look away from the squirrels to see that Collin stood in front of me holding me upright. He's standing very close to me and smiling, really smiling. I can see the gold flecks in his eyes again and a bit of something more but I'm not really sure what it is.

"Y-y-you ok?" He helps me right myself but doesn't pull his hands away immediately. I admit to myself that this feels sort of nice. He inhales deeply and his smile grows. "You smell really nice."

"I'm good. Thanks." I give him a goofy smile, realizing that I look like a complete klutz at the moment. "You probably got a good whiff of my shampoo. It's orchid scented."

"O-orchids." He nods like he's memorizing that fact. "Do y-y-you d-d-do that o-often?" He asks with a goofy grin on his face as he gestures to the root that tripped me. He allows me to take a step or two ahead of him to break the awkwardness.

"Um…no…not really." I chuckle softly. "Then again, I haven't walked in these woods like this in a very long time." We walk out of the woods and down onto the all too familiar beach. The tide is out so there's a vast expanse of sand in front of us and a soft breeze brings the scent of the salty water to my nose. I stop beside a large rock to slip my shoes off and he stops in front of me.

"W-w-well, you sh-should. I-I could see-see the l-l-little g-girl in you-you for a-a-a moment." His face is soft as he watches me closely, like he's searching for something. I don't get the feeling of uneasiness that I normally get when a guy gets too close to me. I know that he's no threat to me. I trust him.

Rather than saying something completely stupid, I look down the beach. "Want to walk in the waves with me?" I hold out my hand to him. He looks hesitant for a moment, and then takes my hand. We walk along water, talking about little things before a noise interrupts us.

"She lives!" I turn to see Seth running towards me with his usual dopey happy grin. He pulls me into a hug, spinning me around. There's another guy with an amused look on his face standing off at a short distance. "I've been waiting for you to come out and play Rae." Seth kisses my cheek before he puts me down.

"Is Collin behaving himself?" He asks in a teasing manner. Apparently they know each other given the playful glint in his eyes.

"Why yes he is so leave him be." I stick out my chin in my normal defiant manner. Seth always loved to tease me as a kid even though I was older than him by several years. That fact never stopped him though. It's just part of his nature.

"Rae, this is a friend of mine, Brady Fuller." He gestures over to the guy with the amused look, who walks over to us. He has a confidence about him that you could almost feel and a spring in his step.

"Hello there Raven, nice to meet you." Taking a step closer to me, his eyes look over me like I'm some tasty treat. I step back away out of habit. Collin puts himself in between me and Brady and I swear I heard a low growl coming from him. I lay a hand on his shoulder as Seth breaks the tension.

"We're headed back over to Jake's place in a few to watch the Mariner's game if you want to join us." Seth offers. I could feel the tension in Collin's hand that still held mine. He hasn't moved. His eyes are still trained on Brady.

"Thanks but I think I'll call it an early night. I'm really tired." I give Collin's hand a light squeeze, trying to pull him back to the present from wherever he had gone. "Maybe, some other time." I smile at Seth. He nods and walks away with Brady, who waves at me, his eyes alive with amusement. I wait until they have left the beach before I speak to Collin.

"Hey….are you ok Collin?" He blinks a couple of times with a look of confusion on his face. As quickly as I had noticed his confusion, it was gone. He smiles at me.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine. There's just a little bit of bad blood between me and Brady." He shrugs it off, a move that looks a little too practiced. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a couple of pieces of candy. "L-Laffy Taffy?" He holds one out to me. I notice that there's a large amount of banana flavored candies. Picking out a strawberry, he grins at me. "I-I love ba-banana flavored c-c-c-andies." He unwraps one and pops it in his mouth. Stuffing the wrapper in his other pocket, he finally relaxes.

We spend the next couple of hours down at the beach, talking and watching the water. I've never able to just talk to anyone close to my own age like I can with him. It was an easy sort of afternoon, no stress and no pressure. The more we talk, the more we learn about each other, and I begin to see another connection forming to the reservation. He might be a reason to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I apologize for the delay in the update. I had writer's block and then my new school year started. I should be back on track now. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

After dropping Raven off at her place, I headed straight for the woods. My wolf wanted a piece of Brady Fuller and I did too. I barely made it through the tree line before the anger boiling inside me broke free. I phased not caring about my clothes, searching the link for Brady. Not finding him that way, I headed for his house. I wanted to drag him out of there and teach him a lesson. Raven didn't deserve to be treated like just any other girl. She's special. She's mine. Instead of finding him, I heard Sam's voice. "_Pack meeting at the old saw mill in 15 minutes._" My Alpha's voice made me change course so now, I was angry and frustrated. I walked out into the clearing by the mill, searching for Brady.

Sam waited for us all to arrive and Brady was the last to wander in, standing behind Paul and Quil. He was being smart. If he got anywhere near me, he knew I would tear into him. I glared at him and waited for Sam to speak. I knew better than to interrupt the Alpha. I could wait.

"_We've had a couple of nomads trying to cross into our territory. I'm doubling patrols until they're taken out. See Jared for your patrol schedule. That is all_." He turned and headed back out to patrol with Paul on his heels.

As soon as Sam was out of sight, I lunged at Brady. Growling and snapping, I caught him off guard, pinning him easily. I glare at him. "_If you ever so much as look at her ever again, I will beat the shit out of you Brady Fuller. You'll be laid up in bed for a week when I'm done with you._"

"_What? You have no claim on her Littlesea which means she's like any other girl on this res_." He threw back at me as he tried to push me off of him. I snapped at his foreleg wanting to give him taste of my threat but missed."_You didn't imprint on her so you're the one that needs to back off. Besides, why would she want you?_" Brady manages to work his way out from underneath me.

Quil steps in quickly. "_What the hell is wrong with you two?_" Pushing us apart, he quickly scans our memories to see what had happened between us. He glares at Brady. "_Stand down Fuller. You were out of line with her. Her dad was a respected member of this tribe. You owe her an apology._" Brady nods and then lopes off after being chastised.

I'm still growling as Brady leaves the clearing. Quil comes over and bumps me in the shoulder. "_Hey…even though he was being an ass, he did have a point. You haven't imprinted on Raven. You could be setting her up for more heartbreak if you get involved with her._"

I look over at Quil. "What _if I never imprint? What if I never find someone who will want me, Quil?_" I turn my head, hiding my true emotions. "_I don't think I'll imprint at all._" I hang my head, feeling very low.

"_You never know what the Great Spirit has planned, Collin. You can't give up hope. It could still happen for you._" He adds, trying to make me feel better, but it's not working. It's been years since the last imprint. I see no hope in it happening to me. Nodding, I stand.

Not feeling up for more heart to heart talks with anyone else, I run deep into the forest. I need to think my way through what I'm feeling for Raven. It's only been a week since she came back but it doesn't seem to matter. Shutting my thoughts off from the pack, I come to realize I want more than friendship. Depression washes over me as I come to a small, secluded glen. I lay down in the tall grass. Who would want poor, stuttering Collin? With a huff, I lay my head on my paws and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Time passes slowly. Two weeks have gone by and I'm still beating myself up since that discussion with Quil. I know that he could possibly be right but at the same time, I have never once in all of my life felt as comfortable as I am when I'm with Raven, my Rae. She has never once mentioned my stutter. She never once made any sort of disparaging remark about me not being the fastest, the funniest, or the wittiest. She simply likes spending time with me. Who am I to question her?<p>

Instead, I start visiting her on a daily basis. We take walks, go to the diner for a milkshake, build sand castles like kids, or just watch a movie. Being with her is like being free for the first time. I don't have to be self-conscious. I don't have to worry about doing something stupid around her. I can just be me. It's liberating.

It's when I'm not with her that it's the hardest. I think about her constantly while on patrol. I lie awake at night wondering if she's ok. My mind fills with what ifs about being with her so much that I'm having a hard time sleeping at night. Exhaustion is starting to set in. I don't know what to do but I have figured out one important thing. I'm in love with Raven Uley.

* * *

><p>Ever since that afternoon walk with Collin, my mind begins to feel more settled. I realize that returning to my life in Seattle was not something that I want to do. It was time to come back home for good. I wished I could have come to this conclusion a couple of years earlier but there was nothing to be done about it now. I wander through the house, looking at it in a totally different light. Now, I could make my childhood house into my new home.<p>

Feeling more energetic than I had in days, I walk into my dad's room. It was time to start going through his belongings. Our people believed in passing along that which is no longer usable to us so I knew that dad would want me to donate his things to those in need. I started with his clothes, keeping only his favorite rain coat for myself. I had fond memories of being bundled up in it as a kid. "Don't want you to get sick." He would say as we were headed out to the grocery store or whatever errand that we needed to run. Now that I think back on it, that phrase has a whole different meaning. I set the rain coat inside and look further into the closet.

I pull out a box full of mail. As I started to go through it, I soon realize that it was all about me. My college acceptance letters, letters sent to dad from my teachers…some positive and some showing concern for me….my high school diploma. I had left the Res in such a hurry that I never bothered to keep up with this small rite of passage. He had filed it away for me. He knew that someday I would find this box of mementos.

I set that box aside to find another box with even more revealing information. This box contained his medical paperwork and the last letter placed inside was only 3 months old. There were the medical bills that were piling up and referral letters to specialists in Seattle that I know he did not consult. I made it through to the last letter in the box. It was three years old. It held his first medical bill for chemo-therapy.

My jaw dropped and my heart sank. He was diagnosed three years ago with this cancer and not once did he mention it to me…not once did he ever show any outward sign of illness in my presence on those rare occasions when I did come back home for whatever reason.

He never told me.

I sat in the floor with this letter clutched in my hand as fresh waves of regret and loss wash over me. I had been so wrapped up in my own world of my wants and needs that I was completely unaware of state of the one person who had given his everything to make me who and what I am. I had been so self-centered and egocentric that I didn't notice his wasting away. Tears ran down my face. I allowed myself to cry out my grief and regret until the shadows began to grow long through the room.

* * *

><p>Making my way back home after a long afternoon of sulking alone in the forest, I swung by Raven's house to check on her. It was easiest to do while in wolf form because I could hear her even breathing if she was asleep or watch her reading through the living room window from the cover of the trees. I came around the bend on the top of the ridge of the mountain behind her house when the smell of salt and tears hit me again. She was upset…very upset.<p>

I was pulled to her house like a magnet. I remembered at the last minute that I needed to put on some clothes before walking up to her door. Brushing a hand over my hair, I knocked on her door and waited. She didn't come to answer. Fearing that something bad had happened, I opened it.

"R-r-raven? Where are-are y-you?"

She didn't answer.

I followed my nose through the house to find her curled up in a ball on the floor of her father's bedroom. I bent over, picked her up, and carried her to the living room. It felt completely natural to take her to the couch and sit down with her in my lap. I held her close, making quiet, soothing sounds and smoothing her hair. I couldn't bear to see her so upset. After a good half hour, the house was getting darker and her tears were beginning to subside. Finally, she took a deep breath and exhaled it. Her head was resting on my shoulder and the tension inside her had been released.

"H-h-hey…are y-y-you ok?"

"I will be." She answered as she snuggled closer to me, needing my warmth and security.

"D-d-do y-you want m-me to stay-stay with y-y-you tonight? Y-you don't have-have to be a-a-alone." I offered hoping that she would want me to stay. My need to protect her was stronger than ever.

Her only reply was a nod.

"Th-then, I w-w-will." In a moment of bravery, I kissed the top of her head and allowed my arms to tighten around her slightly to let her know that I was there for her and would not leave. I would never leave her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake up again on the couch but my pillow is snoring lightly. Very carefully, I raise my head to see a sleeping Collin. He looked so young and innocent while he slept that I didn't want to wake him. He seemed to be happy as he was with me on his shoulder based on the smile on his face. I laid my head back down and allowed myself to think things over.<p>

I knew that I didn't want to go back to Seattle. Moving here would be easy. I don't need the furniture that I had there. The only piece that I truly wanted here is my drawing table. I could turn dad's room into a studio. With any luck I could do freelance work for my firm here. I knew my boss well enough that there was a good chance I could make that happen.

Collin shifts a bit in his sleep and his arms tighten around me, holding me closer to him. I smile. Collin. It's not hard for me to see that he cares about me. He's so attentive and kind. He would be the first Res boy that I've ever even thought about dating. My social life while at college and after I graduated had been lackluster. I didn't seem to find any sort of true connection with any guy that I went out with, but Collin was a different matter completely.

"_That settles it_." I thought to myself with a smile. Raven Uley is coming home…for good.

* * *

><p>I wake to the smell of orchids and swore to myself that I had to be dreaming again but as I open my eyes slowly, I see her in my arms. I couldn't help but smile. This felt so good that I never wanted it to end.<p>

"G-good m-m-m-morning Orchid." I look down at her. That little nick name suited her and I wanted to call her something special. Her scent would linger with me through the night after our walks. I would forever think of her at the smell of that flower.

She looks up at me, blinking a couple of times as if she was waking up herself even though it was obvious to me that she had been awake for a while already. She moves slightly but doesn't make any attempt to sit up. Raven seemed to be very comfortable where she was.

"Morning Collin. It would seem that I owe you another Thank You." She shakes her head. "Last night was…hard." Her mind rewinds over every realization that she had had and a frown plays over her face, making her brows furrow.

Unacceptable, I thought to myself. This woman should never be upset or frown. She was too beautiful for that. I decided then and there to do the one thing that had been on my mind for the past couple of days.

"Y-y-you know wh-what? I th-th-think you-you need a-a-a break." I look down into her eyes and see no rejection. She won't push me a way. My heart swells with excitement and my confidence soars. "Let-let's go t-t-to Seattle for-for the d-d-day."

"Are you asking me out, Collin?" She smiles at me, still not moving away from me like other girls would have.

* * *

><p>I nod, hoping that she would say yes. "I h-h-have the d-d-day off and m-mom n-needs me t-t-to pick up some st-st-stuff for her th-there. W-we could g-get lunch and m-maybe find a-a-a movie or m-m-museum if-if you w-want."<p>

Her face changes again. I find it interesting how easily I've learned to read her emotions in her face. It was like I could see every thought as it went through her mind. She is quiet for a moment but then she nods.

"You're right. I've had a rough couple of weeks and a day away sounds like just the thing."

"Th-then, I'll head b-b-back to my-my house to g-g-get cleaned up-up." I look up at the clock above the fire place. "H-how about I c-c-come pick y-y-you up at-at 10? It's about an hour drive into the city.

She nods. "That will be plenty of time for me to get ready. I've a few things that I'd like to pick up myself while there if it's ok with you." Her eyes catch mine and she smiles.

My brain works fast, wanting to memorize everything about this moment. She's in my arms, relaxed and smiling. Her eyes are so beautiful. My wolf wants to curl itself around her, to make everything better just to see her happy.

"Sure sure, n-n-n-no problem." I kiss her forehead quickly on impulse before I sit up. I help her shift to a sitting position on the couch. "Go-go get r-r-ready and I-I'll be b-back before you-you know it." Standing, my heart tightened as I looked at her. I want so much to make her mine. As I waved and headed for the door, I made a decision. _To hell with imprinting…she will be mine. _

Raven gave me one last wave from her door as I walked down the street towards my place. I give her another wave and smile. As soon as I was out of her line of sight, I turned into the woods to run. I knew better than to phase. The pack would know immediately what had lifted my spirits from the melancholy that had taken over me. I allow myself to run in a playful manner, something that we rarely did anymore. My heart sored with love and happiness for my girl. My Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I flew through the forest, indulging myself in a human run to let my joy be free. I slapped at leaves and branches as I jumped over small ravines, chuckling to myself as I went. I knew that I could allow myself to enjoy this moment and still have time to get home to get ready for our date. Laughing, I hopped up onto a large fallen tree on the top of my favorite ridge when I noticed a gray wolf watching me with a curious air. The wolf shifted before me.

"And what has gotten into you, Pup?" Leah asked. She, like most of the pack, knew that I had been depressed but somehow, I had managed to keep a lid on the true reason for how I felt. Leah threw on her shirt and shorts before she approached. "I don't think I've ever seen you so carefree." While the look on her face was a bit condescending, anyone that truly knew her would recognize that she cared about her pack brothers from behind her protective walls.

"It's not o-o-often I do this-this." I reply, pushing my thoughts of Raven aside out of habit even though she couldn't read them at that time.

She gives me a shrewd look and leans back against a tree. "Seth told me that you've been spending a lot of time with Rae. She wouldn't have anything to do with this, now would she?" Her mind was quick as well as her instincts to protect her family.

I didn't reply but I couldn't stop the light blush that crept into my cheeks. There was no way to hide my reaction. Leah's brows raise and she smiles.

"Look, I won't lecture you on this." She snorts. "I know the guys have done that enough already, but….you know what I think about that imprint bullshit". Leah looks me in the eyes. "I can already see that you truly care about her. Don't hurt her, Collin Littlesea or you will have me to deal with. Got it?" It was plain to me that she was encouraging me while at the same time giving me a warning.

"I-I-I could ne-never hurt her, Le-Leah. She's sp-special to me." I gave her the best reply that I could, knowing that I had no true guarantees.

She nods, watching me closely for a moment longer. Her wolf was looking for sincerity in my words and found just that. "Ok, well, go…tiptoe through the tulips some more Pup." Leah chuckles. "It looked like you were having fun." She turned and quickly shifted back into her wolf to finish her patrol.

* * *

><p>Promptly at 10 am, I hear a knock at my door. I walk out of the bathroom, brushing my hair to let Collin in. "Hey, I'm almost ready. Let me finish this and we can go." He nods with a smile, watching me closely. I notice that he inhales when he thinks I'm not paying attention. He must really have a thing for my orchid scent. I laugh softly and head back to the bathroom. After finishing up, I grab a light jacket and my purse. "I'm all ready." I walk into the living room wearing my favorite jeans, a dark green shirt and my hair flowing over my shoulders. Collin looked at me as if he was entranced.<p>

"You-you l-look beautiful, R-r-r-aven." He was obviously nervous again around me. I had noticed that his stutter wasn't as pronounced when he was relaxed earlier. I decided to give that some thought later, but right now, we had a full day to enjoy ahead of us.

"I was thinking that we could maybe hit the art supply store while in the city." We walked out to his truck. "I have decided to turn the spare bedroom into my art studio. I'd like to pick up some supplies to tide me over until I get the chance to move my things out of my old apartment downtown."

Collin nods. "Sure…s-sure, we c-can do that-that." He helps me into the truck before walking around to the driver's side. He didn't once ask if I was back on the Res to stay. He seemed to know that I had no intention of ever moving back to Seattle.

He starts up the truck. He grins at me like an excited boy on his first date as he backs out onto the road. My heart tightens at the thought that I was doing just that, going out with him. I smile back, relaxing into my seat as he turns on some music.

"I-I-I hope you-you don't m-m-mind my tunes. Gotta-gotta have them when-when I dr-drive." Aerosmith begins to play softly as he drove, his fingers tapping along on the steering wheel as we headed towards Seattle.

"Oh I don't mind music at all. I always have something playing in the background while I work." I set my purse in the floor board. It felt awkward to have it sitting between us on the seat. We let Steven Tyler's lyrics wash over us, putting a smile on both of our faces.

"Do-do you n-n-need help with re-re-remodeling that bed-bedroom? I'd be-be gl-glad to h-h-help you." He gives me a quick glance before he turns out onto the main interstate. "I have-have lots of ex-experience with con-construction and-and painting."

The idea of spending even more time with him sounded like fun. "I'd appreciate that, Collin. I only speak color and design, not execution when it comes to home stuff." I chuckle to myself. "My home…that sounds so good."

A soft smile spreads across his face as he merged into the traffic. "I-I get that-that. Not e-e-every place can-can be your-your h-h-home." He nods. "I'm gl-glad that you're stay-staying with us-us on th-the Res, R-raven." One of his hands leaves the steering wheel and takes mine. I notice how warm and comforting it felt. We both became quiet again as he drove us into the city.

As we neared Seattle, Collin's head turns quickly and he laughs. "Hey-hey, there's a-a-a car-carnival! We c-c-could stop by-by on our w-w-way back if you w-w-want."

I can see the gleam of a kid dreaming of cotton candy and roller coasters in his eyes. "As long as I get a snow cone before we leave, you're on." I grinned. We returned to our easy conversations as the miles passed by.

Before long, we were driving through downtown, headed for my art supply store. I reach down into my purse for my shopping list. "I've kept my list short so I don't waste too much of our day looking at sketch pads and paints. I don't want to bore you."

Collin pulls his truck into a parking spot on the street in front of the store. "You-you aren't w-w-wasting my time, Rae. I'd l-love to see-see you in-in your z-z-zone." He parks and walks around to help me out. "You can-can t-t-take as l-long as you-you want i-in there." Taking my hand in his again, we go inside.

I can't help myself as we enter the store. I inhale. I'm like an addict about to get another fix. I could smell the new canvases, see the lines of gouache paints, and my fingers itched to play with the new brushes. He chuckled at me, turning to get a cart.

"You-you lead the w-w-way. I'll j-j-just follow a-along with th-this." He begins to trail behind me like an indulgent boyfriend or husband. Not once did he say a word about being bored or wanting to do something else.

I wandered down the aisles in a more leisurely fashion than I had originally intended. Without realizing it, I began to truly relax. It felt so good to be out and away from all of the stress and memories, even if for the day. I would add things to the cart, check my list and occasionally look up at Collin. He would pick up an item off of the shelf as he waited for me. It was clear that he had no idea what most of the stuff in his hands was as he looked at it but he seemed to enjoy himself all the same.

As we finally headed for the checkout, my tummy rumbled. I check my phone for the time. We had been in the store for over an hour. Guilt begins to wash over me. "Oh my god, Collin, I lost track of time. I'm so sorry. Let's get you some well-deserved lunch after I pay for this." I felt bad that I had wasted part of our day together in this store.

"Ra-raven, stop." He laid a hand on top of mine with a smile. "I-I wanted to-to spend the-the d-d-day with you-you. I d-d-don't care what we-we do." He lifts his hand to gently caress my cheek as he looks down at me.

My nerves jangle just a bit. I'd never had a guy look at me like he had. His eyes had the power to melt my heart and make me want to melt into him. Nodding, I can't look away from him. "Ok, but I'm still going to spoil you with lunch at my favorite burger spot here in town."

He chuckles as he helps me unload the cart when it was my turn to pay. Collin took all of the bags in his hands as the cashier rung them up. He waited as I paid and wouldn't even consider letting me carry anything out to the truck. "My m-m-mom would have-have my h-h-hide if she-she f-f-f-found out." He blushes at the mention of his mom.

I raise a brow at him as he puts the bags into the back of his truck, curious as to what made him react in such a way. "Does your mom know about me?" I had to ask.

He nods as he helps me into the truck again. "She d-d-d-does." As he gets into his seat, he adds. "M-mom wants to-to m-m-meet you." He sighs, starting the truck again.

Watching him closely, I could see that he was nervous around me again. His mom wants to meet me. "Well, I'd love to meet your parents someday, Collin." Smiling, I reclaim his hand in an act of assurance. I'm not afraid to meet them. In fact, I would enjoy getting to know his mom and dad.

The afternoon passes with a nice but very large lunch. We walked through the downtown area that's full of small shops and book stores. I found out that he loves to read. He learned that I have a soft spot for street musicians. We didn't hurry ourselves at all.

The afternoon was turning to evening, the shadows getting longer. He gave my hand a squeeze. "How-how about th-that car-carnival?" His eyes were lit up like that little boy I saw earlier. How could I deny him?

"As long as I get that snow cone…" I tease him, making him chuckle.

"B-b-better not w-w-waste time then." He speeds up a bit to get me my fix quicker.

* * *

><p>What could be better than an evening full of carnival rides, corn dogs and silly games? We walked through the carnival, choosing activities at random and giggling like a couple of kids in love. He had a glow stick that I won for him around his neck and I was on his arm, loving every minute.<p>

"H-h-hey, let's r-r-ride the ferris-ferris wheel!" He tugs me gently towards it. He was looking up at the ride covered in lights and smiling people.

"Um…ok, let's go." I buried my phobia of heights as we stood in line for the ride. The smell of grilled sausage dogs caught his nose and he turned his head, not noticing that I was just a bit anxious.

The attendant helped us into our car and soon, we were headed up, up, up into the air. Collin sat beside me with an arm casually around my shoulders, still watching the scenery around us. I gripped the bar across our laps tightly as I started the "I can do this." mantra in my head. I was doing just fine until we reached the end of our ride. As luck would have it, we stopped with a lurch at the very top as the people on the bottom stepped out of their car.

I must have let out a small noise because Collin turned to me. His arm tightened around me instinctively, pulling me closer to him. "Rae….are-are y-y-you ok?" He looks down at me only to see that I had panicked for real. Our car swayed again and I just shook my head.

"Heights….I don't handle them too well." I couldn't meet his eyes, not wanting to look like a fool.

He reaches out with his other hand and gently lifts my chin to look at me. "I-I-I would n-never let-let anything h-h-hurt you….not ever."

Our faces were very close and I inhaled. My heart jumped when I realized how close our lips were. Looking into his eyes, I felt the magnetic pull. Leaning into him, I gently kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>How could I miss that she was scared?<em> I begin beating myself up over that but then she looks into my eyes. Then, nothing really mattered. I knew that we were safe. All I could do was focus on her eyes and lips. When her lips touched mine, I sighed happily. She felt like coming home. _My Raven_. My arms tighten around her a bit more as we lose ourselves to this moment.

The car lurched once again but we don't pay it any mind until…

_"__AHEM."_

We break apart to see the ride attendant giving us a bemused smile. We weren't the first couple to get carried away. I'm sure we wouldn't be the last. I notice a blush spread across her cheeks as I take her hand to pull her up.

Walking back to my truck, there was a tension between us but not a bad one. I made sure that she got her promised snow cone. She chose grape and cherry which turned her lips a darker red. I licked my lips that the thought of getting another taste of her. My wolf was pushing me to take more.

I opened the door to the truck. I took her snow cone and sat it in the drink holder. Gently and slowly, I pulled her to me, not wanting to push or frighten her. Leaning down, I kissed her slowly. Her arms came up around my neck and I couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped. She felt and tasted so good, so right.

Eventually, she pulled back from me, looking up at me as if through new eyes. "Collin, what are we doing?"

"I-I think I'm k-k-kissing my girl-girlfriend." I replied bravely. "That is..if-if you want t-t-to be m-m-my girl?"

Suddenly, her face lights up and she nods. "Yes please, I'd like very much to be yours." Her lips graze over mine before we both sigh and the kiss deepens. We cling to each other as if our very lives depend on it.

My heart feels like it will burst with happiness from having her in my arms and her lips on mine. Pulling back only the slightest from her, I whisper "I l-l-love you, Rae. I d-d-don't want to ever-ever let y-you go."

The ride back to the Res was amazing. She was curled up at my side, holding my hand with her head on my shoulder. She would hum along with the music or dose lightly. The smile on my face would have lit up a room. All I could think was…._MINE._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next couple of weeks were….well, wonderful. With Collin's help, I slowly turned the bedroom into my studio. We moved, planned, painted, and laughed. He was easily working himself into my daily life to the point that I would watch for him through the living room window. He would walk up with a wave and smile. That smile….I really liked his smile.

After working through the morning, I'd fix us some lunch. I'd begun to experiment with cooking, using my mom's recipe book that I had found tucked away in a corner of the bookshelf in the living room. I had also started baking again. Doing so brought back memories.

The summer before I left the Reservation, I had spent quite a bit of time with Aunt Sue. She had just lost Uncle Harry. Almost daily, I would come over to check in on her to find her covered in flour as she folded the dough methodically. She told me that the rhythm of kneading bread was like a balm to her soul. The action would help you work out your built up emotions. You could curse while kneading it if you wanted to do so. It didn't mind a bit. Then, there was the added bonus of the house smelling like a home again and yummy bread to eat afterwards. After watching her for a couple of days, she asked if I wanted to help her. With a bit of shy reluctance, I nodded and jumped in. Soon, I turned into a decent baker. I also learned that she was right. Baking was soothing.

I was using Aunt Sue's balm again. Collin would usually have to leave for work in the late afternoon leaving me on my own so I would bake more bread, knowing that he would make it disappear in a day or two with no problem. I would talk to the dough as I kneaded, releasing my emotions about missing my mother, and my dad's passing. I was beginning to feel as if I could breathe again.

* * *

><p>Running patrol in the late afternoon had become a habit. I would often run the borders with Leah in a companionable silence. She wasn't one to pry into someone's life and she saw no point in making me miserable like some of the others. The others would ask me questions and I would find myself burying my feelings for Raven to keep them from finding out what was going on. I kept my memories of our time together locked away, not willing to share any of it with them.<p>

Leah stopped at the top of a ridge, searching with her keen sight for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, she turned her head towards me. I could see that she wanted to talk which was uncommon for her.

_I've been thinking, Collin. _She began with no hesitation. _I know that you care about Rae. I also know that you're keeping it all buried away from the others because she's not your….imprint._ Even after all of these years, Leah still hated that word. _I think you should just go for it. You and I both know that imprinting probably isn't going to happen for either of us. Both you and Raven deserve some happiness. Grab it while it's in front of you, Collin. Don't screw that up. _

I nodded my head, unable to put words to my feelings. I've never wanted anything or anyone as much as I wanted Raven. She had become my reason to breathe and my desire to make every day the best it could possibly be, but still in the back of my head, I had the niggling doubt of what could happen should I imprint on someone other than her. My wolf was always restless, less so when I was with her but even then, always on guard for whatever was going to take her away from me.

_Thanks Leah. _I bumped her shoulder to let her know that her opinion meant something to me. Sometimes it was easier to express my emotions as a wolf than in human form. I didn't have to speak. I didn't have to worry about screwing something up.

After patrol was over, I phased back and followed my usual path to check in on Raven. She had left her bedroom window open to let the cool night air in. I stepped closer, just out of the tree line, to catch her scent, orchids. I sighed happily. The memories of spending time with her made my heart swell with happiness and peace. Leah is right. I may not ever have another chance at this kind of joy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke feeling the need to get out for a bit of exercise before Collin came over. He was off helping his dad with something and would be an hour late. I seized the opportunity to take a walk down on the beach. I had avoided doing so since I came home and had that mini melt down. I needed to reconnect with my mom.<p>

I grabbed my keys as I pulled on my hoody. Headed down the road, I slip my earbuds in so I could listen to my favorite songs along the way. The sound of Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" played through my head. I sang as I walked and in no time, I found myself stepping out onto the sand, making my way to mom's rock.

I was about halfway there when I felt eyes watching me. I look around to find Seth's friend, Brady, walking my way. I stopped, shielding my eyes with my hand, wondering what he was up to.

"Well, hello there Pretty Lady." He smiled as he stopped beside me. "I see that _he_'s let you out of his reach this morning." Chuckling, there's the hint of challenge in his eyes. "Collin doesn't share well with others."

My brows furrow as I try to figure out what he was getting at. Confused, I simply state. "And why should he? I'm his girlfriend. He doesn't have to share if he doesn't want to."

Brady's face lights up. "His girlfriend? You?" He shakes his head, laughing. "You can't be serious. You're interested in stuttering Collin who can't seem to get anything right? Mister I-I-I'm af-f-f-fraid of-of girls? You're too beautiful to be wasting your time with him. Why don't you go out with me instead?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" The fury grew in me so fast that I couldn't contain it. "For your information, Collin Littlesea is a wonderful man!"

My attempt to defend Collin only made Brady laugh harder. I was so hurt and angry at him. I was seeing red. How could he talk about my Collin like that? I drew my arm back with the full intention of punching this son of a bitch as hard as I could.

"HEY! ...Hey hey!" A warm hand comes down on my upper arm, gripping it firmly, stopping me punching Brady. I look up, ready to tear into whoever this was, to see Seth, glaring at him. I saw a light in his eyes the likes I had never seen before. A low growl came from his chest.

"Brady, I won't repeat myself. If you ever so much as consider stepping out of line with my cousin like this again, I will rip you apart. Do I make myself clear?!" His whole body vibrated with rage and his eyes never left Brady's.

Finally, Brady's shoulders dropped. "I was just having a little fun, Seth. I meant no harm.

"You stay away from Raven from now on." Seth's voice was firm and he gave him a piercing glare. Brady nodded and left without another word. Seth turned away from him to look down at me. "Are you ok, Rae?" His tone was gentler with me. The steely glint in his eyes was gone. This was the guy I knew.

I nodded. "I'm ok. I was just so angry at what he said about Collin." I look up at him. "Why would he do that?"

Seth sighs, trying to figure out a way to explain that feud. "Brady has always messed with Collin. It doesn't make it right in any way but it happens. You just happen to be an easy way for Brady to get at him. I'll make sure he leaves you alone from now on though."

No longer in the mood to walk on the beach, I turn back towards my house with Seth following me. I kept my thoughts on Brady's behavior to myself.

"Rae, are you and Collin getting serious?" He had his hands in his pockets as we walked. His head was down like he was thinking about something.

"Sort of, he's really sweet and kind…and patient. He's helped me work through a lot of things lately."

Seth nods, listening but won't look up at me. "Just….be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. You've been through enough lately. I don't want to see you get your heart broken or anything."

I stopped and stared at him. "What do you mean…get my heart broken? Do you think he's not good enough for me OR am I not good enough for him?" My anger grew again. I stood toe to toe with my now enormous "little" cousin, ready to take his head off.

Seth rubs the back of his neck, wondering how this went bad so fast. "No, no, that's not what I meant, Raven, not at all." He gives a frustrated sigh. Suddenly, his head pops up at the sound of a wolf's howl. "Um…I've got to go. Don't worry about what I said, ok? I'm sure it will all work out for the best." With that last comment, he left me standing in my front yard, wondering about just what was going on.

I slammed the back door to my place as I walked in. How dare my own cousin question my relationship with Collin! What is wrong with him?!

I decided to use Aunt Sue's balm to calm down myself. After a quick wash up, I started the dough and waited for the kneading stage. It needed to rise for a good ninety minutes so I needed to do something to fill the time. I walked into my studio, going straight to my painting easel. Painting required more concentration and focus, making me let go of my anger. Listening to my music, I lost myself in painting the first thing on my mind. Before I realized it, the timer rang from the kitchen. Time for the kneading…

* * *

><p>Quil had been quick to remind me that I owed him a patrol so I took his early morning shift. Nothing happened so it was refreshing to be up at sunrise. I sat on a mountain top watching the colors change, wishing that I had her with me.<p>

At sunrise, my shift was over so I ran home to grab a quick shower and nap before it was time to head over to Rae's place. I had told her that I would be later than normal, closer to lunch time, before I'd come over. Feeling refreshed after a couple hours of sleep, I jogged through the res, feeling better than I had in a while. I stopped at the tree line just behind her house. I could feel the anger rolling off of her. I heard slamming and….is she growling? Now that was cute, but I kept that comment to myself. With a chuckle, I walk up her back porch, giving the door a light rap before I walked in.

"Hey-hey you…" Then I looked at her. Her face was covered in smudges of flour and tears tracks ran down her cheeks. She slammed the dough onto the counter out of frustration. I had misread her anger. Her growl had been the beginning of the waterworks. Something was definitely off…

"R-Raven, what's wr-wr-wrong?" I immediately walked to her, carefully pulling her into a hug. I didn't know if she wanted me to hold her when she was like this so I kept it loose and gentle.

She immediately buried her face in my chest, trembling with emotion. She was beginning to scare me. We stood there for several minutes until her tears had stopped and her breathing smoothed back out. I could feel that she was calmer.

"How-how about w-we skip w-w-working inside to-today? Let's t-t-take the day off-off?" I run my hand over her hair. It's braided but it still felt soft and smelled of her orchids. I feel her nod. "Ok, I know-know just th-the place to-to go." I kiss the top of her head, not knowing what set her off but hoping that she would share with me when she was ready. I watched as she turned to go get cleaned up. I waited for a few minutes, hearing her freshen up in the bathroom and then grab her shoes.

Raven came back to me with a sad smile, holding her hand out to me. "Let's go." She wasn't ready to talk and I'd give her all the time she wanted. I took her hand, intending to put her real smile back on her face where it belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Hand in hand, I lead her to one of the prettiest views on the res, the cliffs overlooking First Beach. For a nice change, the sky was full of fluffy, white clouds that were floating by rather than dark, threatening storm clouds that were the norm here. I find a comfortable spot of grass and lay down, holding my arms out to her in invitation. She lays down beside me with her head on my shoulder, snuggled in close. We lay together quietly for several minutes. Then, I begin to point out shapes that I see in the clouds, trying to lighten her mood.

"That-that one l-l-looks like a bunny."

She laughs softly, tilting her head a bit to see what I saw. "A squished bunny maybe." Her artist's eyes roam over the cloud formations. "There's a ship there." She points.

I follow her line of thought as she explains where the parts of the ship were. We continue cloud gazing and chatting until I finally feel all of her pent up tension leave her body. I noticed how right it felt to hold her like this, just talking about nothing. I could do this all day long.

Finally, she props her head up on her palm, looking down at me with a question in her eyes. "Collin…" Her eyebrows furrow. She's thinking of how to word what is on her mind. "Have people made fun of you in the past?"

Well, now, I certainly wasn't expecting this. I inhale as a way of stalling but I know I can't lie to her so I nod. "Y-y-yeah, they have and-and st-still d-d-do."

An angry look crosses her face. "Why? Why would they do that?" Now I know someone has said something to her to upset her. She wouldn't have come up with this on her own.

"Well-well, my sp-speech mostly. I-I'm an easy t-t-target." I shrug, trying to blow this off like it wasn't a bit deal but in my mind, it was. I had been teased and bullied as a kid. Now that I as an adult and a shifter, things had changed but there were still times when it happened, even within the pack. My mind stops. Brady…what did he do? "Did s-s-s-someone say some-something t-t-to you, Rae?"

Her jaw tightens. She's really upset over whatever happened. "Because you stutter?" She continues, shaking her head. "That's just….so unfair." She growls again. "Their loss, you're a wonderful man." My wolf yips in my mind. He likes her protective side a lot.

"It-it's no b-b-big deal now. I c-can handle it." I make light of it again, hoping to move on to another subject, any subject, than this. "My m-m-mom wants me-me t-t-to bring for-for dinner s-sometime."

Her breathing catches. This is the next big step in our relationship. She smiles. "I'd love to, Collin."

"H-how about to-tonight? Would that-that be ok?" My nerves jump at the thought but I really want to show her off a bit to someone who won't pick on me or our relationship.

"Well….yeah, that would be fine. Shouldn't you call her to let her know?" She lays her head back down, laying her hand on my chest. I've noticed that she does that a lot, laying her hand or her ear on my chest. Maybe it's the loss of both of her parents that make her do that. Regardless, I love having her this close to me.

"I'll c-c-call her in a-a c-c-couple of minutes-minutes." I can already see my parents getting all excited over me bringing a girl home to meet them. This is a first and if I had my way, she would be the only girl that will get this privilege.

* * *

><p>We are walking from her car to the front porch of my childhood home. The front porch is covered in flowers and Mom's vegetable garden is off to the left. Raven stops in her tracks, taking a good look at the house. I can feel the tension build in her. She's nervous. She takes both of my hands in hers, looking up at me.<p>

"You'll stay by my side the entire time, right?" Her eyes search mine for my answer.

"Of-of course, I w-w-will be by-by your s-s-side." I reach to caress her face, wishing I could make her nervousness go away. "I-I love you-you, Rae."

Raven nods. Inhaling deeply, she sets her shoulders, refusing to let her nerves ruin our dinner. "Ok, let's go." We walk up the steps to the front door.

The door is thrown open just as I reach for the handle. "There you are!" My mom stands there in the doorway, her smile beaming at us both. She knows that Raven has to be special to me for me to bring her to dinner.

"Mom, th-this is Raven U-Uley, my g-g-girlfriend." I look down at her. "Rae, this is-is my m-mother, J-Janie."

My dad comes around the corner. I knew he was catching the last few seconds of the Mariners' game on tv. He loved his football. "Son, is this your young lady?" He smiles at her as his hand comes up to greet her.

I smile back at him. I'm proud of my girl. "Yep, it-it is. Rae, th-this is m-my dad, Thomas."

She shakes my dad's hand with an answering smile. My mom hurries back towards the kitchen. The smell of dinner was making my mouth water. Mmmm, roast chicken.

"Well don't leave the girl in the front room, Coll. Come on in." Dad herds us into the living room. "Have a seat. Janie will have everything ready in no time." He sits back in his chair with a happy sigh. Raven and I sit on the couch holding hands.

He had just reclaimed his comfy spot when mom stuck her head in. "Dinner's ready. I hope you two are hungry."

I chuckle as I stand. I lead Raven to the table, helping her into her seat. The dishes are passed and our plates fill quickly.

"Everything smells wonderful. Thank you Mrs. Littlesea for cooking for us." She smiles as she takes a roll from the basket in my hands.

"Mrs. Littlesea?" Mom shakes her head. "Heavens no, call me Janie." She buttered her roll and then looked pointedly at Raven. "So when are you two getting married?" My mom watches Raven intently waiting for her reply.

I had just taken a bite of food and had to fight not to spit it out. I gave her an incredulous look as I covered my mouth with my napkin and swallowed. My cheeks were bright red from a simple question. What was this she thinking? I looked at Rae. She had eyes as big as saucers. She didn't know how to reply.

"M-m-mom, seriously, we-we've only b-b-been dating f-for…" I try to smooth things over.

"Oh Collin, really, I'm just curious. Tom and I can both tell that she's a keeper already." Mom starts eating as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Dad steps in to help out. "Raven, I heard Collin mention that you went to the University of Washington. What did you study?" He gives Rae an encouraging smile.

"I studied art. I'm a freelance graphic artist. After I graduated, I was fortunate enough to get a job with a great firm in Seattle. After dad passed, I moved back to the res permanently and set up my studio at my house."

"She-she's really t-t-talented, Dad. You sh-should see her-her work some-sometime." I winked at Raven, happy to see that she was enjoying dinner finally.

A few minutes passed as we ate our meal, suddenly Mom piped up with another question. "How many children are you two planning on having? I've always wanted a house full of grandchildren to spoil…" and she continued on, blissfully unaware that she was embarrassing us again.

Dad and I sat with our mouth open, staring at her. Raven was blushing down to her toes. I was getting angry very quickly. Raven reached for my hand under the table in an attempt to calm me down. It wasn't working.

Mom continues to chatter. "Collin, I'm so glad that you brought Raven over. We're so happy that he has met someone. I've often worried about him, what with his stuttering and all." She rattles on, talking about my downfalls in front of Raven. I started to shake with rage and shame.

"Yes, M-m-mom, I kn-know. Who w-w-would want p-p-poor stutter-stuttering Collin?" I throw my napkin on the table and get up from the table. Raven looked up at me. She was aghast. I slammed out the front door, headed for the front porch.

* * *

><p>I sat still for a moment as Collin left the house. I inhaled and set my napkin down. "If you'll excuse me…" I headed out to the porch to find him at the far end, his head hung low and gripping the porch railing so hard that I thought I heard it crack. "Collin, are you ok?" I knew he wasn't but I couldn't not be there for him at this moment.<p>

He shook his head, unable to speak. He had a hard time communicating when he was having a good day, being this hurt and upset only made it harder for him. I walked over and put my arm around his waist, holding him close. "She's just excited about us. She didn't mean anything by what she said. I'm sure of it." I try to console him but he shook his head again.

His breathing was faltering and his eyes were full of unshed tears. "No…she-she's j-j-just telling the-the tr-truth." Collin looks at me, his eyes sad. "Why sh-sh-should you w-w-want to be-be w-w-w-with me? I'm n-no good. You-you d-d-d-deserve better than-than me." He closed his eyes, no longer able to look at me.

I think for a moment. He's not as upset about the questions concerning marriage and children as he is about the fact that he considers himself flawed. His mom only said what was on his mind. I put my hands on my hips and give him my best glare. "Collin Littlesea, have you not figured out that I love you for you?" I move to make him look at me. "I am with you because I love _you, ALL of you, just as you are." _Trying to make him see my reasoning, I reach up to touch his face.

He turns away from me, shaking his head. "But-but you d-d-deserve someone who-who is n-n-normal…not like-l-like me." He swallows, still unable to look at me. This was a side of him that I had never seen before and if I had my way, I'd help him fix this. Collin didn't deserve to be treated in such a manner, regardless of his stuttering.

"Normal is relative." I reach my hand out again and raise his chin. "Look at me, Collin." I waited patiently for him to do so. "You have been by my side from the moment we met that first night on the beach. You have held me, let me cry my eyes out, listened and made me smile. I think the absolute World of you and always will. You mean everything to me. Please don't talk down about yourself. It hurts me when you do. I want you to see the wonderful man that you are, just as I see you." My fingers caress his jaw, wiping away a tear.

He goes quiet for a moment and then pulls me into his arms. He inhales deeply as if trying to let his emotions go. "I l-l-love you so-so m-m-much Rae." His arms tighten slightly.

After a long moment, he finally relaxes. I look up at him, resting my chin on his chest. "Do you want to go back inside to finish dinner or should we head out for the night?"

Collin shakes his head. "No, I-I think d-d-dinner is o-over." He sighs. "I'm s-s-s-sorry it en-ended this w-w-way."

"No apologies needed. You're not to blame for her questions." I hold him close for a moment. "Let's go in and say our good-byes." Stepping back from him, I hold out my hand to him, offering him my strength.

Without hesitation, he takes it and we walk back inside together. Apparently, his parents had had a heated yet quiet discussion while we were outside. Thomas was obviously upset and Janie's eyes were filled with tears as she stood quickly to approach her son. "I'm sorry Collin. I didn't mean to upset you." She buries her face in his chest, wishing she hadn't hurt him.

Collin hugs her gently. "It's o-ok mom, we're h-h-headed out. Th-thank you f-f-f-for dinner." I waved to them as we walked out the door again, hand in hand.

The drive back to my place was very quiet. Collin was lost in his thoughts. I parked the car in my driveway before turning to look at him. "Let's take a walk down at the beach. Maybe it will help clear our heads."

Collin looks at me for a moment. "H-how about a-a-a bonfire…j-j-just for u-us?" The confidence was beginning to return to his eyes. He has had so many positive memories of bonfires at the beach. This was sure to lift his spirits.

I couldn't help but smile and readily agree. "We could grab the makings for s'mores and a blanket before we go."

He beamed at me. "N-now you're t-t-talking." Collin leans over to kiss me gently before getting out of the car. Hand in hand, we head into the house and then to the beach with the hopes of finding a better mood.

* * *

><p>From the nearest hill top, a set of eyes watch as they leave her house. A very soft growl is heard. <em>How dare he! He should know by now that he's only going to hurt her.<em> Something must be done about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, this story is slow moving in updates. I want to make sure I'm doing this right. Theirs is such a sweet story. **

**As always, SM owns the characters and the basic plot. I'm just having fun with a couple of the characters.**

** To those of you who have favorited or reviewed, _thank you_! ****:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

He worked quickly to gather the wood and start a fire for us as I sat on a nearby fallen log. I watched him as he moved around. Collin had a natural gracefulness about him. His movements were so fluid. Once the flame caught the wood, his face lit up with a gentle smile. I could see the young boy inside of him as the firelight flickered. I sat down after I spread our blanket out. I reached into the bag to remove our s'mores ingredients, ready for a bit of fun indulgence.

Now that he had the fire to suit him, he sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Th-this is m-m-much better." He kisses my temple before turning back to the fire, sighing contentedly.

I put our marshmallows on a stick and was about to put them over the flames when he took them both from me. "I c-c-can't have you-you getting b-b-burned." He held the marshmallows in the flames, carefully turning them. "H-h-how do-do you w-w-want yours?"

I had been watching the flames when I turned to answer him. His face was very close to mine. Looking into his eyes, I lost all ability to speak for a second. That was when I knew I was done for. I was in love with Collin Littlesea. There was no other man on this planet for me.

"Golden brown is fine." I smile as he removes it from the fire, placing it on my waiting graham cracker and chocolate. When I had finished building mine, we did the same with his marshmallow. I handed him his.

He takes a bite. "Mmmmmm, s-s-so good." Collin takes another bite, waiting for me to do the same. I did and closing my eyes, lost myself in the bliss that is a warm s'more for a moment, not noticing that I had chocolate on the corner of my mouth. I open my eyes to see him looking at me with a smirk.

"You-you have ch-ch-chocolate." He leans in, licking the chocolate from my mouth. "….right h-here." He flicks his tongue against my skin again. My brain shuts down. I set my forgotten s'more aside. Raising a hand to cup his cheek, I say the exactly what is on my mind at that moment.

"I love you, Collin." I watch as his eyes soften and he nuzzles his cheek into my palm.

"You-you are m-my world, Raven." He leans in for a kiss. If ever there was a meter that could measure the sweetness or tenderness of a kiss, this one would have broken it, so soft, so gentle and holding meaning that didn't need to be voiced. We were in love, a deep abiding love that would last forever.

Collin's strong arms pull me into his lap as our kiss continues. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling as though I'd never get enough of his touch. A very soft rumble of pleasure comes from his chest as his arms pull me even closer to his chest.

We remained lost in our own little world until the fire began to die down to embers and the wind had picked up, causing the temperature to drop. Without realizing it, I shivered.

"I sh-should probably g-g-get you home." He rubs his nose against mine in a very intimate gesture. His hands roam over my back and upper arms in an effort to keep me warm. Collin carefully stands up with me in his arms, making me realize that he is unbelievably strong.

"Collin! You're going to hurt yourself. Put me down so I can help us pack up." I tell him playfully.

"I-I don't want to-to l-let you go. You-you might dis-disappear." His eyes go distant and the warm glow starts to fade. "I w-want you as-as my o-own."

I look up as he puts me down gently on my feet. I want that look to come back to his eyes. I want to make this man happy forever. For once, my brain and my heart get on the same page. "Then let's get married, Collin. Let's make this official." I put my hands on my hips. "Why should we have to wait if we love each other so much?"

His jaw drops and his eyes go wide. "You w-w-would marry me? S-s-seriously?!"

* * *

><p>Our little bonfire had turned out so nice. It felt so right to have her beside me as we enjoyed our time together but as the winds came in off the ocean, it was time to pack it in. We didn't want to leave but there was no way I could risk her getting sick out in this weather, even with me by her side. I set her down on her feet and she manages, yet again, to surprise me.<p>

I can't stop staring at her when she says "Let's get married!". My mouth goes dry and my brain stalls out for just a second. _She really wants to do this? Should I follow my heart like Leah said? What if I hurt her? I couldn't ever do that. _I look down at her and she is all business. She means what she says. My Raven would marry me. We could be happy for the rest of our days. I want this…her…so badly.

"L-Let's do-do this." I smile brightly at her as I pick her up to spin us around. "Mrs. C-C-Collin L-Littlesea!" I kiss her softly and put her back down. "Yes-yes pl-please, marry m-me."

Then, I saw it. Her face lit up. Happiness was spilling through her eyes as we agreed to become man and wife. I couldn't imagine doing anything to her ever to make this look leave her. She was my world. I reach out, taking her hands in mine and kiss her once again, only this time it was all tenderness and love.

"L-Let's go h-h-home." She nods and we walk back to her place. A quiet intimacy was growing between us, a peace of mind and spirit that circled around us like a protective shield, keeping the ugliness of real life away if only for a short while. Neither of us wanted to break this spell so we remained quiet as we headed across the trail to the house.

I unlocked the back door, holding it open as she walked in. I watched as she headed into the kitchen. Realizing that our blanket should probably have a good washing before it returned to the living room, I walk into the laundry room, dropping it on top of the washer for tomorrow morning. I put my hands in my pockets as I walk back into the kitchen, a goofy, love sick puppy look on my face. I find her putting the s'mores ingredients in a plastic container, snapping the lid shut.

"I thought if we get to have another bonfire, we could grab this container and have everything we needed." She smiles at me as I walk over. Raven reaches up to put it on the shelf but can't quiet reach it but it doesn't stop her from trying again.

"Th-there will be-be m-m-more bonfires." I walk up behind her, putting my hands on her waist and effortlessly, lift her so that she can put it away. She giggles at me, wiggling in my grasp just a bit as I remember how ticklish she is. Unable to help myself, I set her down on the counter in front of me.

"No fair, you're taller than me." She swats playfully at my shoulder as she pretends to pout.

God, this woman was going to drive me insane. Without thinking, I kiss the end of her nose with a grin. She does the same to me, a challenge playing in her eyes. I peck her on the cheek and she does the same to me. "You-you're just th-the right height now." We were face to face, neither of us having to stretch or bend to show our affection. I kiss her lightly on the lips, wanting our little game to continue.

Raven sighs softly and lays her hands on my chest as she leans into put her lips to mine. _MORE!_ My wolf begins to push me. My hands slide up the outside of her thighs to rest on her lower back. My face so close to hers. Once again, our lips meet, lingering this time, not wanting to pull away. A low grumble comes from my chest as her taste consumes me. I groan softly as I pull her closer to me, now unable to let her go. The kiss deepens. Her mouth opens invitingly and her hands begin to move. Our breathing speeds up as passion starts to take over.

Forcing myself to pull back from her a tiny bit, I whisper against her lips. "We should probably slow this down. I don't want to take this too fast. You deserve the absolute best, Rae." I lean my forehead against hers as I work to control myself.

She's quiet for a moment. Her breathing slows slightly but I can tell that she's still moved by what had just happened between us. Then, she whispers. "Why?"

I look into her eyes, searching for what had made her question this moment. She looks at me. "Why do we have to slow down?" Her hands cup my face as her eyes search my face. "We're adults. We live our own lives now. We don't have to take it slow if we don't want to." Raven went quiet, waiting for me to say something.

"_Did she just…? She wants…?!" _I hadn't thought this far but to be honest, things had moved fast for us this night. What I knew for sure is that Leah was right. I should take happiness when it is front of me. Without another second's hesitation, I pulled her into my arms, kissing her hard. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked us to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us. I laid her gently on the bed, never breaking our kiss as I moved to lay beside her. Clothes began to come off and I knew one thing for certain; tonight was easily becoming the best night of my entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Life has been a bear lately but I've already got over half of the next chapter ready. More to come! :D**

**Thank you to all of those you who have read, reviewed and favorited! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The morning light slants through the window by my bed and I stretch as I listen to the sweet sound of the birds chirping in the trees just outside. A large, warm hand pulls me back into our warm cocoon and I let it. What had started out as a very special night had turned into a glorious morning. I was in bed with the man I love.

I glance over at my clock. It was only 6 am. There was no need for either of us to be out of bed at this hour. Snuggling closer to him, I allow his warmth to lull me back into a short nap. A good while later, I feel the faintest touch over my cheek and then my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I look up at him as he smiles sweetly down at me.

"Good m-morning Love." His voice was so smooth, like velvet over my skin. "You l-look so pea-peaceful when you-you sleep." His finger trails down my shoulder and back across my collar bone.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" I tease him with a sly grin, knowing full well that he has.

"Guilty as-as charged, m'am." He laughs softly and leans down to kiss my forehead.

I look up at him, shifting just a bit so I could reach up to cup his cheek. "Last night was amazing, Collin. I love you." I watch the light brighten in his eyes.

"My f-f-first….your f-f-first…..and m-more to come. I p-p-promise you that, Raven." He leans forward as his lips capture mine. We kiss until the desire begins to build again between us, making us want more. Then, he pulls away. "I th-think we should go-go fix some br-breakfast. You n-n-need some time b-before we do th-this again."

I couldn't argue with his words but the thought of getting out of bed did not enthuse me. "But I'm all warm and cozy right here?" I close my eyes, hoping to convince him to stay where we were.

His soft laughter fills the room. One of his arms slips over my waist to pull me against him. "I kn-know but you n-n-need to eat, Love." With one last lingering kiss, he gets up, looking around the room for our clothing.

I prop myself up on an elbow to watch him move around the room. His tattooed shoulder gets my attention. I knew that he had one but I had never had an opportunity such as this to look at it up close. Moving to sit up on my knees, I motion him over. He sits on the edge of the bed beside me, putting his shorts on as I trace the design on his arm with my finger.

"What does this mean?" I see the howling wolf, standing proud, surrounded by tribal designs that I had never seen before.

He smiles sadly down at me. "It's j-j-just a rite of-of passage th-thing." He shrugs it off but I could tell it bothered him for some reason. "Come on. Let-let's get s-s-some breakfast." He stands, offering me his hand.

I get out of bed to grab my dressing robe. I throw it on and notice his eyes roaming over me almost possessively as I move. With a smile, I sashay by him as I make my way to the kitchen to make something to eat.

* * *

><p>Walking out of her place after breakfast and one last cuddle, I inhale deeply the crisp morning air. I love this time of day when everything felt renewed and clean. After leaving her driveway, I turn into the tree line to let my wolf have a run. Phasing quickly, I run through the forest at a full speed, letting him go. He immediately start replaying the memories of the previous night, of Raven's soft hands, her hair across the pillows, watching her sleep. My wolf yips as we jump over a fallen log.<p>

_WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!_

As soon as my feet touch the ground after my jump, I turn to see Seth's wolf, glaring and snarling at me. There's no questioning his fury and who it was directed at. However, he was not Alpha and I had no intention of submitting to his will.

_We are in love, Seth. You need to back off and leave us be. _My wolf takes up a defensive stance, growling in return.

In a split second, Seth lunges at me. I am able to dodge but not before he's able to claw my back leg in passing. I take a swipe at him when all of sudden something else hits me from the side. After I regain my wits from the hit, I look up to see Quil standing over me and Leah over Seth.

_Back off, Seth! This is none of your business even if she is family!_ Leah snarls down at her brother. She didn't appreciate anyone interfering in someone else's relationship. She still had her issues with Emily and Sam; even still, there's no way she would allow Seth come in between Raven and Collin.

_What the fuck Leah! Raven has lost both her parents. Can you imagine what will happen if she gets married to him only to find it all ripped away from her when he does imprint? Do you want her to hurt like you do?_ He growls at his sister.

Quil sees that the two younger wolves are starting to stand down and backs away. _Leah, he has a point. Raven is not Collin's imprint. He risks hurting her even more if they do get married._

Leah turns on Quil. _Don't you get it? _She looks from Quil to Seth._ NO ONE has imprinted since you and Claire. The Elders constantly say that imprinting is supposed to be a rare occurrence. If that's the case, then there's little chance for any of the remaining Pack at this point. I think that if Collin wants to take control of his own love life, then who the hell are we to stop him? If he hasn't imprinted by now, who's to say he ever will? _

I get up to my feet, my head hanging low in despair. Could I risk Raven's heart? Could I stand by and watch her break apart like Leah had when Sam imprinted on Emily? I would rather die than ever cause that much pain.

Seth who had been listening but was still worked up, turns to me. _I swear to you Collin, if you end up breaking her heart, I will personally shred you. YOU GOT THAT! _Leah pressed him further into the ground in warning.

I glance over at him. With a look at Quil, I turn to leave, saying nothing. How could I give him the reassurances that he wants. Walking further into the woods away from them, I phase to human. I have no idea how far I walk. I just need to think, figure out if I'm capable of giving up the one person that makes my life worth living. Dropping my head in my hands, I give into my emotions and fears, feeling them surrounding me, threatening to pull me under.

The sun is beginning to set when I finally realize that I've spent the day, lost in my thoughts, my memories of the woman I love. I can see no way around the situation that I find myself in. I do not want to let her go. She's too precious. However, I still harbor the fears of imprinting, causing me to doubt my every action.

"Collin?" I feel Leah walk up beside me, sitting down by my side. She places her hand on my shoulder. "Look, you know I'm not the best with words or talking about this whole imprint thing, but I wanted you to know that I meant every word of what I said back there. Don't let your fears keep you from her."

I raise my head to see that Leah has let her guard down. I don't see the angry bitch face that she so often wears. This is the true Leah.

"Don't let Seth's threats sway you." She smiles. "He truly cares about her, always has. When he was just a little kid, he would always do his best to keep Raven from falling or skinning her knee. He has always protected her like a little big brother." Leah leans back against the tree behind us. "If you can prove that you will do right by her, he will eventually come accept you in her life. He's just…" She sighs. "He sees her getting hurt like I did with Sam but I know you would handle things differently than he did with me. You're a good man, Collin. Raven deserves you and you love her. Go for it." With that, she punches me lightly in the shoulder, letting me know that her soft moment has passed.

I chuckle softly. "Ok, I'll do my best." I glance over at her. "I love Raven so much it hurts, Leah. There's no way in hell I would ever break her heart."

Leah stands up, knocking the leaves from her shorts, her eyes surveying the forest around us. She's quiet for a moment before she decides to speak again. "Trust your wolf, Littlesea. He won't lead you wrong." With that, she takes off, leaving me to wonder if we ever really spoke to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>The next night…<strong>

Trees fly by us as we are in pursuit, racing through the forest at almost top speed. A particular blonde female vampire has been teasing us for the past couple of weeks and is at it again. The bitch is now jumping back and forth over the river that marks the treaty line like it's some sort of kid's game. It's as if she knows that we can't chase her onto Cullen's territory. We remain on our land, growling, snarling, tracking, ready to attack at any second.

I notice something in her erratic movements as we give chase. Whenever we're closer to the part of the rest that is near Raven's place, she tends to linger longer on our side, inhaling while hopping from tree to tree. My wolf considers the blood sucker's actions for a second when the reality of what it was doing brings me to my knees. I sniff the air. I can smell the lingering scent on the breeze….orchids.

She's after my Rae.


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Give Up Hope**

**Chapter 10**

Sitting on the couch as the end credits of Transformers movie roll by, I turn to look down at my girl. Raven is currently tucked into my side with her favorite blanket laying across her feet. For some reason she has to have her blanket regardless of the time of year. She's almost always cold.

I tighten my arm around her shoulders, rubbing her upper arm. "W-w-w-wake up, O-Orchid." I tenderly whisper to her. I love having her in my arms like this so I don't want to rush the whole waking up thing. Instead, I leaned towards her and begin running my nose along her jaw line into her hair, stopping to nuzzle the crook of her neck. God, how I love this woman. I close my eyes and inhaled, taking in her floral scent. It's sort of like a drug to me. Whenever I'm having a difficult moment, I make myself remember her scent and the feel of her in my arms. Everything bothering me at that point just floats away.

A soft moan and a whisper of breath across my cheek tells me that my Orchid is awake. I pull back to look down into her eyes, those deep chocolate brown eyes that I could drown in. "Hmmm?" She look up at me.

"I-I-I think y-y-y-you might b-b-be more comfortable in-in your b-b-bed, Love." I move to pull away from her but she slides her arms up around my neck. Picking her up gently, I hold her in my arms bridal style as she cuddles into my neck. Her need for physical touch when she was with me makes my wolf extremely happy. He would stay wrapped around her 24/7 if he could and so would I.

Walking through the house to her room, I lay her down on the bed with a kiss. She tries to pull me down into the soft mattress with her but I couldn't. I have patrol in about an hour. The faster I make it through my shift, the quicker I can get back to her side.

"Stay." She breathes.

My insides melt at her husky voice. "Sorry L-Love, I c-can't. I h-have an early-early morning t-t-t-tomorrow." I absolutely hate lying like this but I can not make myself break up with her. I can't break her heart or mine for that matter.

"I'll b-b-be by tomorrow a-a-a-afternoon after I-I get off w-w-w-work, ok Rae?" I smile softly down at her, tucking the blankets around her as she settles into the bed that we now share often. My fingers brush a lock of hair back from her face as I feel my heart clench. I am in way too deep with her to turn back now. With one last tender kiss to her forehead, I quietly leave, heading out for another late night of patrol.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of days later….<strong>

Sitting at my work desk, there are several sketches laying out in front of me. It seems that my obsession with wolves as the subject of my work has returned. I have several different poses in front of me as I try to decide which will be my next major project. I have this overwhelming need to paint, and very specifically, this particular creature. I make a mental note to order more gouache so that I can indulge myself.

I hum along with my music that is always playing in the back ground when I hear the back door open. A smile comes to my face. He's here. I had fixed dinner earlier so that I could indulge in my art until he came over. His feet move almost silently up the stairs, heading my way.

"Dinner s-s-s-smells great." His strong arms slide around my waist from behind. He kisses along my neck and then, nips lightly at my pulse point. He likes the fact that I always shiver with delight whenever he does that. Collin chuckles against my skin.

"Did you have a good day?" I trail my hand up the side of his neck, lacing my fingers into his hair. I set my pencil down so that I can turn my full attention to him.

"It-it was g-g-g-good." He answers as he pulls me up out of my chair. As soon as I turn in his arms, his lips are on mine, tasting, consuming. "I m-m-missed you." With a groan of need, he picks me up, carrying me back to the bedroom.

Never breaking our kiss, I give myself over to him. The way he makes me feel in moments like this is incredible. I know that he loves me with everything he has and cannot live without me. I feel the same for him.

We lay down into the pillows on my bed. His hands begin to roam over my stomach and hip. "Rae…." His voice deepens with need as our breathing begins to speed up. Our love making is incredible. It doesn't matter if it is an urgent moment of absolute need or hours of slow, seducing, drowning in each other, we wrap ourselves around each other with no desire of letting go.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the moon is shining through my bedroom window. A lonely owl hoots from the trees. We lay sprawled out over the bed, the sheets bunched up at the foot. Collin is dozing lightly. I find myself tracing a finger over the contours of face. I'm always fascinated by the many planes and angles that make up the man I love.<p>

"H-h-having fun?" His eyes are closed but he's smiling, enjoying my soft touch.

I continue to trail my fingertip over his bottom lip. "As a matter of fact, I am." He catches my finger with his teeth and teases it with his tongue. Refusing to let go, he starts nibbling on all of my fingers one by one. "Collin, I remember that you said you stuttered because you were nervous around women, but surely you're not like that anymore with me, are you?"

With a peck to my index finger, he shakes his head. "Not in-in the l-l-least. Why?" he rolls his head over to face me.

"I want to try something. Close your eyes." He complies immediately, showing his trust in me. "Now I want you to picture yourself in a calm quiet place for a few minutes, focus on breathing and calming yourself."

Again, he does as I ask. After several minutes of quiet, I drop my voice to a whisper and speak slowly. "Now, I want you to answer my questions in the same slow manner that I ask them." He nods. "Tell me about our children."

A beautiful smile crosses his face. "Th-they will be-be beautiful, a b-boy and a-a girl. Our b-boy will be a soccer-soccer player." He relaxes more as he dreams of our future family. "Our daughter will be sweet and kind like her mother. I'll love you all so very, very much."

"Now, tell me about our home."

"I'll w-want a big house that h-has lots of rooms and a-a large yard so the kids can play, maybe a dog. You'll need a studio so you c-can work." We both sigh at the mental picture he creates.

We lay quietly for a moment. "Collin, you just answered me with barely a stutter."

He takes my hand in his, playing with my fingers. "I did, d-d-didn't I? What kind of-of magician are you?"

"No magician, I think you just need to work on calming yourself more so that you can communicate. With practice, this would all become second nature to the point that I bet you will rarely ever stutter again."

I find myself pulled into his strong arms and tucked in beside him. "I'm the luckiest man on-on the Res, Raven Uley….or-or should I say Raven Littlesea?" He grins at me, happier than I had ever seen him before.

I roll over to lay on his chest, looking down at him. I grin back at him. "I'd say Raven Littlesea sounds mighty fine indeed." Snuggling into my head into the crook of his neck, I relax against him, thinking dinner can wait a bit longer. We have our love to enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

After seeing Collin off to go to work, I'm at the sink washing up the breakfast dishes when I hear a knock at my back door.

"Aunt Sue! Come on in!" I open the door for her and then sniff the air appreciatively as she passes by me. "Please tell me those are your blueberry muffins." I laugh, closing the door behind her.

With a bright smile, she sets the container on my counter. "That they are. I was just thinking of you the other day when I remembered how much your loved these muffins as a kid so I baked some just for you." Placing the container on the counter, Sue took a seat next to me, reaching for a couple of coffee cups in the cupboard like it was her house.

"You know me so well." I walk back to the sink to wash and dry my hands before filling our mugs. "What brought you over my way?" I take the spot beside her as I dig into the container of muffins, handing her one.

"Well, a certain little birdie told me that my niece is getting really chummy with a certain Collin Littlesea so I had to come find out for myself." She takes a bite of her muffin, hiding her grin. She's the closest thing to an actual mother I've ever had in my life and I love her dearly.

Blushing brightly, I remove the wrapper from my muffin with a nod. "Well, I am quite…chummy with him." I break off a bit of the muffin, pop it in my mouth. "We're engaged now."

Sue stops mid sip of her coffee, giving me a look. "You're not moving too fast, are you honey?" She asks with a concerned tone. "I wouldn't want you to get your heart broken after the year you've just had."

I shake my head. "No Sue, I'm not. Collin is just the right man for me. He's kind, honest, gentle and sweet as can be but I'm sure you already know that."

Sue takes another sip of her coffee. "Oh, I do. He is wonderful but I can't help but worry about you, you know that." She gives me a sad smile. "You've had too much loss in your life already and I want only the best for you."

"I understand but I truly believe that Collin is just that…the best for me." I set my muffin down, turning to her. She gives me a worried glance as if she had more to say but she chose to lift her coffee mug instead. It doesn't matter to me. I feel secure in my love for Collin. He would never hurt me or leave me.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, I decide to run into Forks for some groceries and art supplies that I had ordered. The drive into town is peaceful and enjoyable. I am lucky enough to find the perfect parking spot for my car. From here, I can walk to the art store for my supplies and drop them off in the car before doing the grocery run. I have some new recipes that I want to try out for Collin. Cooking for him has become my latest hobby. I enjoy watching his face light up every time he samples my food.<p>

Whistling softly as I enter the art store, I speak to Frankie who works behind the counter. His smile brightens when he sees me coming in. He is an easy going kind of guy and has developed a bit of a crush on me over the past couple of months.

"Hey Frankie, is my order in yet?" I stop at the counter, looking behind him at the shelves that hold the personal orders.

"Yep, they did." He turns to find my box of gouache that I ordered. "Are you still happy working freelance from the res?" Frankie asks, leaning on the counter in front of me as he sits the box between us.

A blush covers my face as I reply. "I am happy on the res, very much so." I look down at the box that he sat in front of me, trying to cover my embarrassment. My hands immediately flip through the different tubes of paint as I check all of the colors.

"Now, judging from the look on your face, I'm beginning to think that maybe there's another reason that you're happy out there in the middle of nowhere." His eyes roam over my face. His expression changes up, showing jealousy.

"My boyfriend and I are now engaged." I smile. "I'm going to go grab a couple more canvases. I'll be right back." Not wanting to answer any more of his questions at the moment, I walk down the aisle to choose which sizes I want.

After a few minutes, I finally make my selection, ready to go check out. As I turn, I look up to see a very beautiful blonde woman wearing sunglasses standing at the end of the row. She is blocking my way, watching every move that I make. Moving to step around her, I notice that her skin has a very light pallor. Giving myself a mental shake, I think to myself that I might be a bit too wrapped up in the russet skin of my people to even think like that.

I place my items on the counter so that Frankie can ring up my purchase. As I push my box of paints up, I see that he has a dazed look in his eyes. A quick glance tells me that that weird blonde woman is, walking my direction, watching both of us intently. Something in my gut tells me that it is time for me to get out of that store. As I walk out of the door, another customer walks in, waving to me. I wave back but all I can focus on is getting back home as fast as I can.

* * *

><p>We had spent the morning hours chasing after the red headed blood sucker. She is taunting us yet again by zigzagging across the treaty lines. I never understood why we still uphold the treaty since the Cullens have been gone for so long. It's not like they were here to care if we go after that bitch.<p>

Tired from a hard patrol, I lope towards my parents' place, thinking. It is time for me to consider other living arrangements. I love my parents but I need my own space. I come through the back door to find my mom almost in tears as she watches tv in the living room.

"What's wr-wrong, Mom?" I sit down beside her, taking her hand in mine.

She turns to me, tears falling down her cheeks. "I just turned on the tv to see this. Collin, Rae called about two hours ago, asking me if I needed anything from the grocery in Forks. She said that she was going into town to pick up some more art supplies. " She glances back at the tv again. "There was a murder at the art store an hour ago. The police found the clerk and another guy dead in the store." Her eyes dart up at me. "Where's Rae?"

My heart sinks. "I-I don't kn-know." Fear grips my heart as I fly out the back door. She has to be ok. I can't lose my Raven.

* * *

><p>I walk back into my house with my art supplies but without my groceries. Things were just too weird in town so I immediately drove home. Carrying my supplies into my studio, I notice that my hands were shaking which is not normal for me at all. Thinking that I just need a snack and a break, I head back to the kitchen to fix myself something. As I stand at the counter making a sandwich, I jump as the backdoor flies open. Within a flash, Collin is standing behind me, his eyes moving quickly over my body.<p>

"Are you ok?" He asks, his tone clipped.

"Yeah, I just had an odd trip to the store is all. Why?" I put the lid back on the mayo jar before turning to him. I don't want him to be upset by something as silly as my intuition warning me to get back home.

He sighs in relief. His large warm hands slide around my waist as he steps closer. "Mom saw on the news that the clerk at the art supply store and another guy were found dead not an hour ago. I knew you had gone in to pick up your paints and it scared me." Collin drops his head to bury his nose in my hair. "I thought you might have been hurt." He hesitates. "I can't let that happen, Love. I'm nothing without you."

Relaxing into his hold, I lay my head on his chest, allowing his strong heartbeat and warmth soothe me. "I'm fine. It must have happened after I left. I'm sorry that I worried you."

Collin nods. "I'm just glad that you weren't harmed."

* * *

><p>My wolf calms as she relaxed in my arms, but I now know one thing for certain, the vampires are after her. Today made that all too clear to me. I need to speak to Jake to try to figure out what to do before it's too late.<p>

**A/N: To those of you still reading, thank you for sticking with me! I appreciate your reviews and favorites! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay but all of this pollen in the air has made me an unhappy Bajita. Breathing is definitely NOT overrated. ;)

SM owns all things Twilight. I just enjoy playing with the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Give Up Hope<strong>

**Chapter 11 **

The following day dawned bright and cheery, only a few fluffy clouds in the sky. I took advantage of the light by spending the earliest part of the morning engrossed in my latest painting of a reddish brown wolf. I had him standing proudly on the top of a ridge with a slight breeze ruffling his fur. I couldn't help but smile softly as I painted yet another version of this particularly handsome beast. I had done several pieces featuring this fellow over the years.

As the morning light faded, I decided to work outside in my front flower beds for a bit. With spring just around the corner, they were in need of a good weeding and general cleaning. As I worked, I made mental notes of the types of flowers I would like to add to brighten my home. My dad hadn't been much of a gardener so when I was younger, it often fell to me if I had wanted to add color to the front of our home. Over the years, I had learned what types of flowers grew best in our beds and which ones required more personal attention. While I enjoyed my flowers, I didn't want to spend every day working in the beds.

Realizing that lunch time was close, I put away my gardening tools. Not wanting to waste a perfectly good day, I made myself a quick picnic lunch to eat down at the beach. I hadn't stopped by to visit my mom's rock in quite a while. We had some catching up to do. I grabbed my bag, put my lunch inside along with my ever present sketch pad and pastels before heading out the door. Collin was working all day so I had the afternoon and evening to do I pleased.

Walking carefully along the path through the dunes to the beach, I turned to the left to the boulder that held so many memories for me. Climbing up to sit on the top, I spent a good half hour pouring out my feelings for Collin. I had no doubt that he was it for me and I hoped that mom would feel the same way. A light breeze swirled around me making me smile. Surveying the quiet beach before me, I took out my sketch pad and half of my sandwich. I sat peacefully working for several hours, eating and drawing the beauty around me. Finally noticing that sun was about to set, I pulled out my pastels for one last quick sketch as the sky was changing colors. Sunset had always been my favorite time of day. The changing colors and cloud patterns were always new and exciting to me.

I must have worked on the sunset piece longer than I had intended because when I looked up again, the light was very quickly fading. Temperatures could fall quickly out here so I packed my things to head home. A glance at my surroundings told me that taking the forest path to my place was probably the quickest. I had traveled that path since my childhood days so I wasn't concerned as I entered the cover of the trees.

About halfway home, I began to feel uneasy, wary. The misty dark of the forest gave it an almost eerie feel. I stopped on the top of a hill where the path forked, looking over my shoulder. When I turned around to take the path down the hill, I saw a red haired woman at the bottom. She smiled but it wasn't a friendly gesture. My eyes darted around me. Then on the other path stood the strange blonde haired woman from the art supply store. My heart beat sped up as I realized that I was in trouble.

"Well, hello my dear." The red head sniffed the air. "Don't you smell….delicious."

* * *

><p>The howl went up. I flew out of the house as Jared and Seth did the same. There was no denying the meaning of that howl, vampire on the res. We all phased, heading in Quil's direction.<p>

_I've caught two different scents coming from the west side of the res. We need to hurry! _We sped through the trees. _Brady stay near Emily's house to guard the imprints. _With Sam off res working at a construction site and Leah on shift at the diner, we didn't have the pack's full force. We had to swift and efficient or we risked the Tribe's safety.

_The west side? _My heart nearly stopped. _Raven!_ She's all by herself on that side of the res. My wolf pushed even faster to reach the blood suckers. We couldn't let anything hurt her. I'd die without her.

_She's not your imprint, Collin. We won't let anything hurt her but you seriously need to back off. _Seth snarled.

Growling, I couldn't stop myself from taking a swipe at his back flank the first chance I got. How dare he judge our relationship! I didn't need any sort of spiritual bond to tell me that she was the right one for me. I loved her with every fiber of my bearing.

Coming over a ridge, we caught sight of the vampires, both standing on different paths. The wind changed and my head snapped up as I realized who their prey was.

_RAVEN! _My wolf whimpered very softly as we stopped at a distance, trying to find the best way to handle the situation.

Jared stepped into his role as Beta, giving direction without hesitation. _Circle around them. We'll lunge after the two vamps at once. Collin, you protect Raven. Wait for my signal._

We moved as instructed, silently and carefully. I chose to take the opposite side from Seth, not wanting the added distraction of his presence. My wolf was beginning to push past the Beta's orders to get to Raven faster.

"How nice of you to bring dinner to us. We appreciate your efforts. It's unfortunate that you will only be an appetizer." The blonde blood sucker stepped closer to Raven, looking at her like she was a choice bit of meat. Suddenly, the vampires must have caught our scent on the wind because their heads snapped up. The blonde lunged.

_NOW! _

All four wolves converged on the two vampires. Quil attacked the blonde, leaving the red head for Seth and Jared. I took my place between the fighting and Raven, shielding her as best as I could.

"What in the…?" She blinked in surprise as the scene in front of her changed so rapidly. Her eyes darting all over the place as she tracked not only the vampires but the wolves. Then, she looked up to see my reddish brown wolf standing protectively over her.

I looked over my shoulder for just an instant to make sure that she was ok, but her reaction was not what I expected. Her pulse spiked and her breathing sped up.

"Please….don't hurt me." She began to scrabble back away from me. Her foot caught on a root, sending her falling backwards. Raven hit her head on a rock, knocking her out cold.

_No! Raven! _I was afraid to phase back to human with the struggle with the two vampires so close but the human in me needed to check on her.

The fall must have caused a large cut on her head because both of the blood suckers went into a frenzy, trying to get to her. At that point, the three fighting wolves were able to quickly dispatch them with ease. Once they had been dismembered, I turned to check on Rae, phasing to human.

"Raven, please….honey, are you ok?" I kneeled down over her, touching her all over to look for injuries. Just as I thought, she did a gash on the back of her head, but it wasn't overly serious. I cradled her head in my hands, applying pressure to the wound.

Watching as the guys sent the vampires up in flames, I pulled her gently into my lap, cradling her against me. "Rae…open your eyes, please." I begged.

Slowly, she came to, her eyelashes fluttering. When she could finally open her eyes and look at me, everything around us stood still. This beautiful woman in my arms became the most precious thing on this planet. The Spirits had chosen her for me. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. She began to tremble, whether from shock or something else, I did not know.

She gasped. "Collin?" Her trembling got worse and then she passed out again.

I vaguely recalled the sound of footsteps behind me as Quil laid a hand on my shoulder. "We need to get her home, Collin. Jared and I will finish up here. Seth has gone for Sue." I glanced up at him. "As soon as she's ready, you can explain it all to her." He gave me an encouraging smile. "…'bout damn time your wolf woke up." With a pat on my shoulder, he and Jared took off to run along the border once again to make sure we had no more unwanted visitors.

Standing shakily, I held my girl in my arms. I kissed her forehead before heading in the direction of her house. I had come too close to losing her tonight. I wasn't happy with my wolf for not recognizing her sooner but maybe there was a reason for why this happened. Pushing that aside, I carried Raven home, unlocking her door with my hidden key and gently laid her on the couch. I sat on the floor beside her, my hands brushing her hair back from her face. "Please be ok." I whispered, leaning forward, inhaling her scent. "I've finally found you. Please don't leave." I closed my eyes and waited for Sue and inevitable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Where is she?" I hopped up off of the floor immediately as Sue burst through the front door like a woman on a mission.

"She's here… on the couch." I stated, worried about Raven's injuries and the fact that she was still unconscious. "Tell me she's ok." I looked down at my imprint, wanting her to wake up.

"Collin, why don't you go sit out on the back porch while I look her over?" She laid a hand on my shoulder supportively. "I'll call you if I need you for anything or if her condition gets worse."

With a sad nod, I left the room, opening the door to sit out back as she requested. I had barely stepped a foot on the porch when a fist crashed into my face. "What the hell!?" I barreled out the door ready to take on my attacker to find a very angry Seth staring me down.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?!" The normally calm Seth was in my face, his spittle flying. "Now she knows our secret and you are to blame. WHAT THE HELL!" His body trembled with the desire to phase and attack.

"_SETH, STAND DOWN_!" Sam interrupted using his Alpha voice. I looked over to see him walking up with Quil in tow. "Collin has every right."

"What!?" Seth continued to rage. "He's not imprinted on her!" Turning to face Sam, I could see that his wolf was in protect mode and would not listen to anyone but his alpha.

"_Phase, all of you, NOW!" _The Alpha spoke. All of us phased on the spot. Quil's memories as well as my own of our most recent run in with bloodsuckers replayed through our minds for Seth's sake. Apparently he hadn't been in his wolf form when I imprinted so he had reacted to my situation without knowing the whole truth.

With a huff, Seth flopped down on the grass in the back yard. _Collin, man, I'm sorry. I've only ever been worried about her. My family is all that she has left and I couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt anymore._

I watched Sam and Quil closely. Their body language spoke volumes to me. My imprint was official. Raven was mine. _I forgive you, Seth, but don't you ever…punch me in the face like that again over her or I will hurt you._

Quil's wolf rumbled in laughter. _I don't know, Collin. Seth does have a mean left hook. _He added teasingly. _I'd lay good money on him taking you out if he was riled up enough. _

_That's quite enough out of you, Ateara. _Sam nodded to me as he shook out his fur. _When you feel that she's ready to hear the Legends, let me know. I'll make sure Sue and I are there for you. _

_Thanks. All I want right now though is for her to be ok. _Feeling all of my anger slide off of me, I collapsed into the grass by the back door, waiting for word about my girl.

()

A half hour later, I sat alone in the back yard in human form. I now kept spare shorts in hiding places along the edge of the trees for moments like the one I just had. Sitting with my head in my hands, I lost myself to my concerns for my imprint.

My imprint…

Spirits, how I loved the sound of those words. I wasn't sure why it had taken so long but my wolf finally acknowledged what I as a human already knew. She completed us. However, now every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was the fear in her eyes. She was afraid of my wolf, the very wolf that had consumed her thoughts for years on end. How do I make her see the truth, that I am that wolf?

The back door opened as Sue walked out. She sat down beside me, her hand rubbing over my shoulders. "She's going to be ok, Collin, only a nasty little bump on her head but no concussion. I think she only needs a bit of bed rest."

I raised my head to look at her. "She's going to be alright?" I needed to hear those exact words from her. My trust in her care for Raven was absolute but my wolf needed the assurance.

Sue's eyes crinkled at my concern. "Yes, she's going to be fine." Her hand reached up to pick a leaf from my hair. "Did you finally imprint on her?" She waited for my confirmation.

Nodding, I answered her. "I did, but I don't know why it had to come to this for it to happen." I shook my head, pleased but not understanding.

"Love moves in mysterious ways. Who knows why things happen the way they do…the important thing is that you were there for her when you needed her most. I have wondered all along when this would happen for you." Sue smiled at me. "I'm glad it you are bonded to her. Raven already loves you with all of her being but you already know that. Just go slowly in explaining the Legends to her."

I smiled as the remainder of my worries begin to fade away. "Thank you, Sue. Your words mean a lot to me." Turning my ear towards the door, I could hear Rae start to wake up.

"Well, I best get back over to the house to finish up dinner." Sue stood brushing the back of her pants off. "You call me if you need my help or if her condition changes in any way, ok?"

"Yes m'am. I will." I stood up beside her, prepared to go back inside the house. "I'll take good care of her.

With a wave, Sue crossed the yard. "I know you will, Collin. I know you will."

()

Walking into the living room from the kitchen, I saw that her eyes were open and she appeared to be calm, but her skin was still pale from the shock. I sat down on the edge of the couch beside her. "Hey…how are you feeling?" My hand reached out to brush her hair back behind her ear out of habit.

"I'm…ok." Raven tried to sit up, still a little disoriented. Her hand found the bandage on the side of her head, touching it gingerly. "I had the weirdest dream…I saw you and my gray wolf. There was that weird blonde haired lady from the art store, only her eyes were red." Shaking her head, she rubbed at her face. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

My mind ran in circles trying to decide how to best answer her. Finally, I decided not to explain things to her just yet. She needed to heal from her fall first. "All that matters, Rae, is that you're going to be fine. You fell and hit your head. I found you and brought you home. Sue checked you out, saying that you needed a day or two of rest but you should be fine."

"Ok…" Raven looked up at me, trust in her eyes again. "Can you help me to bed? I think I'd be more comfortable there."

"Of course, Orchid." I lifted her up into my arms without jostling her. Climbing up the stairs to our room, I flipped on the bed side lamp. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink or maybe some aspirin?"

Raven shook her head slightly. "All I need is you, Collin." Her hands moved to lay over mine. "Stay with me while I sleep, please?"

"I'd like nothing more." Kissing her temple, I settled myself onto the mattress beside her, my hand stroking over her hair to soothe us both. I had come too close to losing my imprint on the very day that I found her. I had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
